Life As A Fox
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: There are many mysteries beginning to shroud our ninja. Who are the people he has met while away? And what organization has he joined? Naruhina Rated T but may change
1. Chapter 1

A NaruHina Story

Chapter 1:

By: Passionate-Eyes

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, after pushing the snooze button for the past 30 minutes. She seldom ever wanted to get up early anymore. Especially considering all the pleasant dreams she had about her favorite blond ninja.

She wanted to go back to sleep until she noticed that it was already past 10 A.M. She quickly got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom of her apartment.

Even though she was in a hurry, Hinata always enjoyed a nice and warm bath before heading out for the day. She had been living on her own ever since she turned 17. Her father, even though he hated the girl, was completely against the idea, but Tsunade "persuaded" him to change his mind.

She had moved to an apartment building that her most precious person also lived, only one floor right above her. In fact, she lived in the apartment direcly under his, which she used to her advantage to spy on him with her Byakugan (no she's not perverted).

As she was getting ready for her bath, she still believe just how attractive her body was. She had grown her hair to look more silky and soft for a more mature look. She had gotten so much taller, and now she the tallest of the rookie nine (excluding Naruto, who was a few inches taller than her). She had a slim waist with firm hips which were definitely more developed. She had long shapely legs and a really nice butt. She had also grown in the chest cavity. Even with her hoody on she could tell her breasts were quite a bit larger then Sakura's, in fact they were larger then everyone she knew, but Tsunade's. But unlike Tsunade's, who's chest looked almost too large, Hinata's suited her perfectly, at least she thought so.

She got into the bath after she blushed greatly at her own thoughts about her body.

Naruto awoke with a sharp pain on his hand. He was ready to attack whatever had hurt him when he realized that it was only Kisune.

Kitsune is a baby fox that he found while he was on his home from a mission. From what he could tell, it was an orphan just like him due to all the injuries he had. Naruto had nursed him back to full health, thanks to Sakura's and Kiba's help. At first he planned to let back to the wild, but got to attached and kept him. He named him Kitsune because he could be such a little trouble maker, like yours truly. Ofcourse there were other reasons he kept Kisune, but he never said what thaose reasons were.

Kisune had bitten Naruto's hand to wake him up because it was way past dawn. And was a little frustrated.

"You couldn't find any other way to wake me could you"

"You promised that you would take me on your mission today" Kitsune replied to Naruto

(Flashback)

A few days after Naruto decided to keep Kitsune, he found out that he could understand everything the little fox said. This freaked out Naruto quite a bit. That was until Kyubi had explained that because he only heard what Naruto understood he had gone into Naruto's mind and taught him the fox language through his subcomscious.

When Kyubi had finished explaining, Naruto acted as though he hadn't heard a single thing. In stead he started talking to Kitsune as though he were his little brother of sorts. And kyubi leaving his mind screaming out nothing but profanity towards Naruto.

(End Flashback)

"I know, I know"

Naruto had been having very unusual dreams lately. All of them had to do with him and Hinata doing some very, VERY "romantic" things. He had no idea why he was having those kind of dreams about her.

'Kit, you can be very dense to the most obvious things, as always.' Naruto heard the voice inside his head respond to his thoughts about his dreams.

'Now what do YOU want, it's still too early to start annoying the hell out of me' Naruto responded, in his usual jokester fashion.

'Just making a comment, you twit' and with that the presence moved to the back of his mind.

"Are you just going to sit there or do I have to bite something that'll be more painful big brother" Naruto had started calling Kitsune his little brother and Kitsune started calling Naruto his big brother. "It's getting really late"

With that, Naruto hopped out of bed and began to get ready for a shower. He had surprised himself when he returned from his training with Ero-sennin, he had definitely changed more dramatically than he first thought.

Naruto had a hard and muscular chest and abs. He went from being the shortest of the rookie nine to easily being the tallest. He had blue eyes and blond messy hair that he never bothered to brush or comb (these were probably the only two things that didn't change). The three whisker marks on each cheek had gotten at least two times thicker.

He still couldn't figure out why he kept having dreams of Hinata, since he hardly ever spoke to the girl. Even though he's been having the dreams since he first saw her after he returned from his three years of training outside the village, he still had no idea what they meant after having them for over three years. Kyubi always had fun poking fun at this fact. When he asked Sakura about his dreams a few weeks ago she merely replied "It's about time" and left the discussion in the air.

"Is it almost time to eat, Naruto?" asked Kitsune at the shower stall door.

Naruto had gotten lost in his thoughts, again. He quickly finished his shower and started getting his favorite breakfast ready, instant cup ramen (if you could call it breakfast). Kitsune, on the other hand, had some of the special feed Naruto had made him.

Now having just finished her breakfast, Hinata had left her apartment wearing her shinobi outfit, an over-sized hoodie and baggy pants that reached half way down her calf. She was on way to the Hokage building to get her next mission, when she bunped into Kitsune. He was apparently waiting for Naruto, who had probably forgotten something at his apartment.

She had arrived just in time to help Kitsune avoid some trouble with some of the neighborhood kids.

'So how have you been Kitsune?" she asked him. He answered with a very happy "YIP". She was always surprised at how the little guy seemed to feel so comfortable around her. She had never seen him willingly go up to someone, other than herself. For as long as she first met the little fox, it seemed to distrust everyone but Naruto and herself, even Kiba and Sakura, who had helped nurse him back to full health, never received and onf Kitsune's trust.

Since it might be a little dangerous to like him alone Hinata decided to keep him company until Naruto came back. She could still remember when she first met the little guy.

(Flashback)

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure, the sun was shinning and Hinata had just arrived from a mission with Kiba and Shino. She was on her way home after the turning in the report to Tsunade.

Just as she was arriving, she noticed a baby fox standing outside the front door of the building. At first she thought that it was a wild one until she noticed the collar around its neck. It read Kitsune and slowly approached to pet him. The little fox didn't seem to mind being pet by Hinata but when others approached to pet it, it got a little defensive. Not only that, but it seemed to be very protective of her.

That was when, out of nowhere, Naruto appeared with a worried look on his face.

"So this is where you've been Kitsune. I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, i-i-i-is he y-y-yours N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah he is. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble"

"N-N-No, he w-w-wasn't." she replied as she began to pet Kitsune. Naruto then got a puzzled and confused look on his face. "What w-w-wrong N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"That's weird. He never lets anyone, other than me or Tsunade pet him like that. I think he likes you."

That comment made Hinata blush at the thought that she could gain Naruto's affection with the help of Kitsune. But she feinted just as Naruto bent down to pick up the fox. The reason, his hand had brushed up against hers as he got up.

(End Flashback)

A/N: Well guys what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Life As A Fox

Chapter 2

By: Passionate-Eyes

"Where is it?!" Naruto yelled as he frantically searched for the scroll he had forgotten, "if Tsunade found out that I lost it…brrrr…..I can already feel her punches."

'Sometimes your idiocy can be very amusing kit' the fox had replied with a chuckle.

'Now what do you want you damn fox' Naruto replied with an angry tone in his voice 'whatever it is can wait.'

'I was merely going to make a suggestion you stupid moron' and with that the fox vanished before Naruto could reply.

As he kept on his frantic search he suddenly got a strong feeling that he was being watched. But when he turned to check he was all alone. "I could've sworn tha…."

His words were cut off as a huge explosion erupted from behind him, sending him thru his window down towards the ground from the fifth floor. As he landed he felt his ribs and left leg throb in pain as he heard a cracking sound, and it wasn't just the ground that cracked.

Tsunade was suddenly surprised to hear an explosion come from the village. She completely ignored doing the paperwork on her desk to turn and see that the explosion had come from the area where Naruto lived.

"Lady Tsunade did you hear that explo..!!" Shizune was suddenly cut off as Tsunade jumped out the window and headed towards the area of the explosion.

"Please, please, don't let this feeling be right" Tsunade said to herself as she made her way to Naruto's apartment.

Hinata suddenly gasped as she heard the explosion come from the direction of her apartment. When she turned, she saw the smoke come from the building. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She suddenly felt something crawl up her clothing onto her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Kitsune. And out of nowhere the little fox yelled at her, "Hurry up and get us to Naruto, Hinata!!"

Naruto now barely stood up as his injured leg and broken ribs didn't heal. This came as a very big surprise because all of his injuries had always healed up only seconds after he had received them.

Naruto's instincts kicked in.

He was suddenly surrounded by a dozen shinobi, which wore the symbol of the cloud village. He took his fighting stance, even though he was still in pain from his injuries from the fall. He knew he was in for a tough fight.

The cloud nin suddenly began charging at him. The first one charged at him and swung a kick, which Naruto easily blocked. But was then hit from below as another nin had come from under the first attacker. He was sent flying as he was then grabbed and thrown forcefully from midair as two of his attackers kicked him hard towards the ground.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as a barrage of kunai rained on the exact spot where he had landed. He quickly rolled into a position but then released that it had been a bad idea as the pain in his leg and ribs sent him back to the ground from the intensity.

"I can't believe that this boy is the one our lord regarded as the strongest shinobi in Konoha. If he's their strongest, then the invasion will be a cake walk." Naruto heard one of them say. This one sounded very young and arrogant.

"Don't underestimate him you idiot." Responded an older sounding shinobi.

'Come on you stupid fox, do you want us to die here' Naruto had yelled inside his mind at the fox. Naruto had entered the seal and saw that the fox wasn't even conscious. 'What the fuck happened.' Naruto came out of his dreamscape with a very worried feeling.

How the hell could the fox have been knocked out cold? How is that even possible? These questions kept popping up in his head as the fight had resumed.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think but quickly did as she was told as she dashed towards her apartment. She was still a little surprised that the little fox had, not only spoken, but also yelled at her.

She arrived in only seconds to witness Naruto fighting around a dozen shinobi. She noticed that Naruto appeared to be in serious pain as with each one of his movements he winced.

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and rushed in to aid him.

Naruto was relieved to see Hinata charged into the fight Byakugan activated. But was a little surprised to see Kitsune riding on her shoulder.

A few of the cloud nin quickly began their attack on her. The first one charged with a kunai, which Hinata deflected and sent the nin flying towards his comrades taking some of them down. Then attacking the whole bunch with her chakra lances instantly killing the group as they pierced their entire body. She then changed her attention on the rest of the cloud nin, that were now charging at Naruto.

The next thing that occurred couldn't even be described. One second he saw Kitsune on Hinata's shoulder, the next he was standing in between the cloud nin and himself, getting bigger and bigger.

Kitsune's growing didn't stop until he was easily about the same size as Akamaru, maybe even bigger. He then charged at the last of the cloud nin. All of them were instantly killed in as a giant red blur passed through them.

Then Kitsune's attention turned towards the injured Naruto. Its gaze was full of so much bloodlust that he couldn't move as he approached.

A/N: Well here's chp two...don't know what else to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Life As A Fox

Chapter 3

By: Passionate-Eyes

Hinata was in utter shock. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. At first Kitsune was on her shoulder and then it was charging at the cloud nin and growing at an amazing rate. His fur went from a pleasant shade of red to crimson blood red, and then he grew and didn't stop growing until he was easily the same size as Akamaru (probably just a little bigger), and his eyes went from being warm and sunny to being full of bloodlust.

And now Kitsune was advancing towards Naruto. Hinata feared that the Kitsune might end up killing him, which was until Naruto spoke.

"So you're the one they chose, huh?" Naruto asked the demonized Kitsune in a very un-Naruto like fashion, sounding very serious. "I never would of thought that it'd be you, but I guess I'm not the only one who likes to keep others in the dark." Naruto was approaching Kitsune with little difficulty because of his injuries.

"They're getting very tired of waiting."

"I told them, I'm gonna make sure that she's up to it. Just go back and tell them that I found someone and that the reason that it's taking so is that I just have to make sure her abilities won't be a disappointment." With that Kitsune nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto had completely forgotten that Hinata was still there. He looked up to she that she had passed out.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade was just arriving at the scene and was surprised at what she saw. Half a dozen dead shinobi and maybe more that were torn to pieces. She saw that Naruto was trying to lift Hinata onto her shoulders with difficulty.

"Oba-chan? What are you doing here?"

"What happened hear? And What Happened to you and Hinata?!"

With that she saw Naruto suddenly pass out and land flat on his face. She quickly ran up to the two and was relieved to see that Hinata was unharmed but was surprised to see that Naruto was injured and his wounds weren't healing. She immediately got to work on healing Naruto's broken ribs and leg.

"Shizune, here put these two in recovery," Tsunade had brought Naruto and Hinata to the hospital, " and put them in the same room." Tsunade told Shizune with a grin on her face.

"But Lady Tsunade…"

"Let's jus say that Naruto sometimes talks in his sleep." The hokage quickly replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hinata, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but wasn't sure about my feelings until now." Hinata was listening to the man she loved look at her with such a passion in his eyes. He got closer to her, Hinata felt herself go beat red.

'Could this really be happening, is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?' Hinata was thinking to herself hoping to hear the words she's always wanted to hear from him.

"Hinata I L-"

Hinata awoke in a hospital bed feeling very weak. But didn't open her eyes.

"So is she going to be alright, oba-chan?"

"She's going to be alright, and stop calling me old or put back in that bed with more injuries!!" The hokage was already in a foul mood over what had happened at Naruto's apartment. "Hey Naruto." "What is it now?" "Do you have any idea on where Kitsune went to after the fight had ended?" "Not a clue."

Tsunade saw that Naruto had turned his attention back towards Hinata. She also saw that he had a small blush on his face. "Hey Naruto. Why the sudden interest in Hinata?"

"Well why shouldn't I be in love with her, after all she's…uh…" Naruto suddenly realized what he had just said and began to blush furiously.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought that our little Naruto had a crush on Hinata?"

"AAAAAAH!! Just don't tell anyone please? Especially Hinata, I want to tell her myself." Naruto was suddenly surprised to see a grin on the hokage's face. And was wondering what the hokage could be thinking as a chill ran down his spine.

"Oh, I don't have to tell her anything, because you just confessed your love to her."

"What do you mean I just confessed?" Naruto's question was quickly answered as he turned around to see Hinata was sitting up and had heard the entire conversation. She suddenly got a huge blush on her face.

"NARUTO!!" Hinata suddenly jumped out of bed and straight into Naruto's arms with tears in her eyes. "Oh Naruto, for so long, I've loved you too!" She said to him as she suddenly began to kiss him. And he began to kiss her right back.

(Elsewhere)

"So he's found 7-tails already."

- It's about time, that idiot was always too dense for his own good.

And yet he's always beaten you in every match 8-tails. KUKUKU

- I'd watch my mouth if I were you 6-tails!

Why don't both just shut up?

Just let them fight 5-tails.

We can't let them fight, 2-tails, you know we need everyone of us alive for our plans to succeed.

+ This is going to be a long meeting. Isn't it 3-tails?

» Yes it probably will be 4-tails.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" They all suddenly went quiet, "Alright then, Kitsune, is there anything else?"

"Yes, Lady Chihiro." Kitsune told the mysterious woman that his behind a veil of chakra. "It also appears that they seem to have strong feelings for each other."

"That makes things even easier. So tell me Kitsune, what is the young woman's name?"

- WHAT?! So another female is gonna be added? That's just what we need' another headache.

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

» WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

"I remind you, 8-tails, that I myself am one of those headaches you just mentioned. And you wish to stay as a male, I suggest you begin to watch what you say about us females."

- …….

So Kitsune, what is the name of the holder of the 7-tails?

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga."


	4. Chapter 4

Life as a Fox

Chapter 4: Break Time Version 1

By: Passionate-Eyes

P-E: Wow, i got a few new readers...Maybe i should start apdating sooner.

Naruto: May be you should just get you fingers moving and continue the story.

Hinata: That's not very fair to him Naru-kun, after all, you'd have a hard time too with all the stuff that's been happening.

P-E: She's right, although I wanted to make this and interview chapter like I did on there would really be no actual way of us answering the reader's questions.

Naruto: That makes sense I guess, but you could at least finish all the other stuff you have you have unfunished.

P-E: Like what?

Naruto:...uh...like..like...

Hinata: How about like "Yakuza Life" you haven't udated that in like nearly 8 months.

Naruto: Then there's the other two you haven't even posted!!

P-E: Guys I know, it just that the chapers aren't really coming out how I want them to. But I geuss I should just post what I have so far.

Naruto: Good, cuz I can't wait for that sex scene with Hinata-chan in the other story!

Hinata: I...get to have sex...with Naru-kun...(passes out from blood loss and pervy thoughts)

P-E: Nice, now we gotta wait for her to wake up to continue the other stories...

Naruto: Whatever, just get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Life As A Fox

Chapter 5: A Complicated Situation

By: Passionate-Eyes

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

A HYUGA?! Are you sure?

"Yes, however.."

"However? Is there another problem Kitsune?"

"Yes, I can't tell for sure if the seven-tails has awaken."

"So your mother still hasn't awaken, that does pose a problem."

+Hold it! Your telling us that she hasn't woken up from her slumber yet, then what's the point in telling us that you've found her?

-Well I think it's obvious that nine-tails doesn't know that the girl holds the seven-tails.

"How long ago did you find this out Kitsune?"

"I suspected something when I first arrived, since her chakra had the same fell as my mother's. I confirmed it today when she was able to understood the fox language I spoke to her earlier today."

"Good, then I will send eight- and six-tails back with you to inform nine-tails of the situation."

-WHAT?! WHY ME?!

YAY!!

"The reason I'm sending the two of you is to control nine-tails, since his mind is still going to be unstable for a while."

-Fine. (sigh this is going to be a real pain in all of my eight tails…and my ass)

"Shall we leave immediately, Lady Chihiro?"

"Yes, we need to secure her before the Akatsuki get wind of this, and I don't mean a backwind eight-tails."

-What, I wasn't gonna say anything.

"Fine then, off you go."

"HAI!!"

-HAI!!

HAI!!

--Back in Konoha Hospital--

Tsunade stood there, too stunned to say anything, after what she had just witnessed. First. she had tricked Naruto into revealing his feelings for Hinata as she wakes up without his knowing. Then, out of nowhere, Hinata admits her feelings for him in return and engages, correction, is STILL engaged in a very, VERY passionate kiss with Naruto. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on in the room.

'She's kissing me? Wait, I'm kissing her?!'

'Hehehehe, I told you that she likes you.' Said a very familiar voice inside Naruto's head.

'I feel like I'm in heaven, she tastes amazing!" was Naruto's only response that came.

'HEY! Are you listening?!'

'Do you mind you stupid fox!?'

'Well I just wanted to tell something important that you might want to know,'

'And what would be important enough for me to stop this kiss, oh mighty trapped one?' was his response with some sarcasm at the end.

' Just thought that you should know that the old hag is still in the room and is watching that oh so romantic kiss between you and the Hyuga girl.' With this Naruto broke the kiss and Hinata, who was disappointed that the kiss had ended immediately noticed that Naruto was facing to the side. Both teens suddenly began to blush as they both realized that the Hokage was in the room, and the position they were in. Hinata's arms were around Naruto's head while she was sitting on his crotch with her legs open; Naruto, on the other hand, had his hands on her hips which gave the impression the he was thrusting.

This made their blushes even bigger, to Tsunade, they both looked like a pair of cherries from how red they got.

"Well then, I hope things between the two of you can wait 'til later. In the meantime…" The two teens got up to, at least, pay some attention to the Hokage, "… in the meantime, we have to discuss on where the two of you will be living for the time being." Tsunade was about to continue, but Naruto was rudely interrupted.

"WHAT?! Why do we need to find new apartments?!" All Hinata could do was blush and silently giggle at Naruto's attitude towards the situation.

"Well, it should be obvious, your apartments are too damaged for anyone to live in. So I've had Shizune look if there are anything available." Tsunade continued. And then, as if on cue, Shizune walked into the room. She had a slightly embarrassed look on her face, "um… here is the information you asked for, but…"

"But what Shizune?"

"There appears to be only one available apartment at this time." Shizune said with a sound of disappointment her voice, only to be added to the tiny blush on her face.

"That's perfect," everyone was surprised to hear Hinata, and not Naruto, say this. She then realized what had just escaped her mouth, as the others stood there, amazed at what the young girl had just said. All thoughts were then blown out at the sudden crash that came from the window.

Two figures were now standing at the window, both wearing large over coats and straw hats that hid their eyes. The taller of the two had a gray overcoat with silver flames on the bottom. He stood at about the same height as Naruto. While the smaller one, had a dark green overcoat with yellow flames on the bottom. She was easily as tall as Hinata.

Tawh rea oyu gonid erhe What are you doing here?

Naruto immediately said to the two figures. This caught Hinata, Tsunade, and Shizune into confusion over the gibberish he had just said, but the taller of the figures gave a response before they could say anything.

-Kasenru ehikoru inuserame sarokishu We're here to tell you that we've found Seven-tails

This man had a voice that was slightly lower than Naruto's .

Tonui iaseneru hoshi kamerao? You found her already, who is it?

Tane, taisonere yo kiru hamenere senoe, Well, that's why to two of us were sent.

The smaller of the two sounded both excited and worried all at once.

Houe, tre sonokutere? Huh, for what?

Naruto had a confused look on his face.

-Yiuki sakemeu woreo, To keep you under control

Tuku monoseharu tyreno! Just tell me who it is

Touki nenorea sko nikimihiji, Hinata Hyuga She standing right behind you, Hinata Hyuga

Everyone then turned to see a confused look on Hinata's face. However quickly turned to Naruto with a very annoyed look on her face, "Do you mind telling us just what is going on here and who the hell are those two behind you?'

"Oh, you'll have to excuse us Lady Tsunade, we were only sent here to deliver a message to Naruto-san here. After which he has one week to give us an answer." The taller of the two quickly replied as he took of his hat. The boy was about Naruto's age, maybe just a little older, he had long black hair which was tied back in a ponytail. His blue eyes showed that this boy had seen many battles and bloodshed in his life.

"Then all that gibberish you were just saying to each other was a code?!" now it was Shizune's turn to be annoyed.

"We apologize for everything that just occurred, we will gladly pay for any damage. You see we had to use code because that is the only way the message can be delivered without anyone else knowing it." This time is was the smaller to reply. And just like the other one, she also removed her hat. She looked to be about the same age as the boy, she had long blond hair that was tied into two separate ponytails. And just like the boy, her bight green eyes showed signs of a rough life.

"We saw all that, but just who are you two, how do you know Naruto, and what does Hinata have to do with the message?" Tsunade was getting really pissed at how smug the two sounded.

"His names are Pain Enzora, and her name is Sara Namowe." It was Naruto who had answered. "I met them when I got separated from Jiraiya during my training. I spent a year with them, they helped me with my training and looking for him. But when we finally found him there was nothing we could do, he was already dead when we arrived."

Tsunade remembered how Naruto had shown up at the gates nearly three years ago, covered in injuries with the dead sage on his back. When Tsunade was finally able to ask Naruto what had happened he was at a loss. All the boy said was that he wished he had arrived a few minutes earlier, then Jiraiya might still be alive.

"Anyways back to business," it was Sara that had finally spoken up, "Hinata, we need you to come with us for a little while so we can check something that concerns you, and don't worry, we won't do anything bad," she glanced over to Naruto, "he'll make sure your safe, OK?"

"A-Alright." Was all she said.


	6. She's Been Awake?

Life As A Fox

Chapter 6: She's Been Awake?!

By: Passionate-Eyes

The ton of paperwork on her desk couldn't keep Tsunade from thinking of today's events. Even Shizune, who was always nagging at her to get her work done, couldn't come up with anything to say to her. She was also worried about the two teens. And why shouldn't they be; first their apartments are destroyed in an explosion, then they're attacked by cloud nin, and now they've run off somewhere with nin that appeared to be from another village.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it was the right thing to do, just letting them go like that?" Shizune finally asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still wondering that to."

"Then why did you just let them go like that? Especially since Hinata still weak from earlier?"

"I know, but we're just going to have to trust her safety on Naruto, after all, once that idiot finds something precious to him, he does everything he can to keep them safe." She paused to turn and look out the window. "The only thing I'm worried about is what those two have to do with a private matter from another village, but just in case, I want any and all information concerning those two."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata wasn't sure of what she was doing. She had finally heard the words she's always dreamt of hearing from Naruto, and now she was following him with two people she didn't even know. What scared her, the most, was the look that Naruto had on his face when he turned to look at her. The same thoughts came rushing into her mind, 'How is it possible? Does this mean that he knows about her? No, that's not possible, but if the does know, oh, I don't want to think about it. What if he thinks I'm some sort of monster?'

'Don't you think that way, kitten, even if he did know, I highly doubt that he'd think of you as a monster. Especially with the his secret.' Said a reassuring voice in her head.

'I know, I know, Shichubi, but,'

'Look kitten, if he really does love you, he wouldn't care if I were sealed inside of you. Just remember what I always tell you,'

'Always look towards the side that has the happier ending' they both said simultaneously.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was at a loss to what to say to Hinata, 'How is it possible, does this mean that her father knew the whole time? That would explain why he hates her so much instead of helping her!!'

'CALM DOWN, BAKA!!'

'Why should I calm down you stupid fox?'

'Cuz if you don't, your going to activate our tailed forms, and I don't think our mates are ready to see that jus yet.' At the hearing of this, Naruto immediately called down, but something else began to nag him.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OUR" MATES?!'

'Easy, your mate has my mate sealed inside her, so that means that both of them belong to us, and no one else.'

'You better not do anything to Hinata, or I swear to god, I will drag you into hell with me.'

'…' (The kit sure is getting stronger, I think its almost time, I just hope that his mate is also ready)

'That's better'

Naruto had been feeling very uneasy since they left the hospital. This made him feel even worse with what he would have to explain to Hinata. "Hey, Pain,"

"What's up Naruto?"

"When are we gonna stop? I'm sure that we're far enough from the village by now."

"I agree with him, I'm sure this is far enough," Sara was getting tired of running through.

"Fine, we'll stop here."

The four of them had been running for quite some time. They stopped at a small clearing that was surrounded by trees.

"Okay, straight to business," Sara was the first one to break the silence, "Hinata-san, our leader wishes for you to join our organization,"

"Well I wouldn't call it that Sara," Naruto interrupted, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Shut it, Fox," it was Pain to speak up this time.

"Why don't you make me, Howl?"

"I'd watch my words if I were you little brother."

"Just because you my older brother, doesn't mean that you're stronger. If I recall, I remember that in all the sparring matches we've had, you haven't beaten me once."

The two of them kept screaming at each other until Hinata was finally able to speak up, "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST KNOCK IT OFF!!" everyone, including Hinata herself, couldn't believe what she had just done. For the first time, or should I say second, she worked up the courage to be noticed.

"Ano…..umm.." Now she was blushing greatly.

"Wow, nice Hinata-san" Sara said to her, she was impressed that she made such a huge scream, "well, as I was saying before I was interrupted, our leader wishes for you to join our organization. For one reason is to help train you, and to keep you safe from the Akatsuki,"

"Akatsuki?" Hinata asked with a confused look on her face.

"They're the one that have been chasing after me and the rest of the group." It was Naruto that answered the question, "for some reason, they've been searching for us. Why? We still don't know what they want with us exactly, but Lady Chihiro formed the organization in order to keep us safe and properly train us."

"But why are they after us? And how am I involved?" Hinata was desperately wishing that it wasn't about Shichubi. Again it was Naruto that answered first.

"Hey, Howl, Liz, can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Why not. There's no harm in giving you a few minutes alone. C'mon Liz." Pain turned to go into the trees, with Sara following close behind, only to run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Looks like those two ore doing okay," Naruto said with a grin on his face. But his face suddenly got very serious when he turned to Hinata. "To tell you the truth, I asked him for some privacy cuz I don't want him to poke fun at me later. I guess still feel that I should handle things head first, but when I stop and think about it, I realize that I was just being overconfident. I've had many doubts over the years, but not many people who I could fully trust. Even now, there aren't that many people I could trust."

She couldn't believe what she had heard him say. "But, why is it that you feel that you can't trust them?" This sentence hit Naruto, and hard, she could tell. His eyes suddenly showed nothing but sadness, "Does it have to do with your secret, Naruto?"

Naruto just stood there, he was shocked to here her mention his secret. But he knew that eventually, he would have to tell her, and might as well be now.

"Yeah, it does," there was a sudden sadness in his voice, "Hinata, do you know why the village hates me?" he began to undo his jacket, "Why their always talking about me under their breath?" he removed his jacket, "Always calling demon brat?" he began to pull of his shirt, Hinata quickly turned away with a strong blush on her face, "Hinata, don't turn away, this something you have to know," she picked up her courage to look at the now shirtless Naruto. Even with the spying she did on him, she never really got a good look at him, but now, she fighting with herself to keep from fainting. "I'd understand if you'd be scared of me," he began to focus his chakra. Hinata was amazed as a spiral began to form around his navel. It was soon followed by markings that she recognized as a seal.

"Naruto, why do you have a seal on you?" her confusion quickly turned to worry as Naruto face began to show sadness.

"This is the reason the village hates me," he said sorrowfully as he placed his hand on the seal, "it's because of what's inside me, that they despise. It's because of HIM."

"What do you mean HIM?" Hinata wasn't sure on what he was talking about.

"…all my life, the villagers only saw me as this monster. The very monster that almost destroyed the village nearly 18 years ago before it was sealed away by the fourth hokage." He turned away from her, not wanting to see the look on her face, "I am the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon."

"So it's true, everything she told me," Naruto turned around with a shocked look on his face, "Naruto, I don't care about what's sealed inside you, because that doesn't matter to me. Even more since the two of us are more alike."

He was completely confused, "Does this mean that you know about HER?" Hinata simply nodded. He was even more surprised to see a smile on her face.

"She first started to speak to me only a week after you left. I was really scared at first, but she helped me overcome that fear." She was getting closer to him, "To tell you the truth, she kept telling me that your chakra always had some of her mates feel to it."

"So she told you that I had her mate sealed in me,"

"No, she wouldn't tell me, but I had a feeling that it was the reason I was in love with you," she was now hugging him, "and it's the reason that I don't want to leave your side, because I don't want to be separated from you."

Naruto couldn't believe it, for a long time he thought that there was no one in the village that understood how he felt, but here in his arms, the woman he loves, has felt the same way for a long time.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Howl,"

"What?"

"Do you think it was okay to leave those two alone? I mean, did you forget that there have been reports that the Akatsuki has been seen in the area?"

"No, I haven't, and that's the other reason that Lady Chihiro sent to two of us, in case they show up."

- - - In a town close by- - - -

"Are you sure about the rumors about Seven-Tails, Itachi?"

"Yes,"

The two Akatsuki members were making their way towards Konoha. Hoping to capture the Seven-Tails.

--

Preview of chapter 7: 6 and 8 vs. Kisame of the seven swordsmen and 7 and 9 vs. Itachi of the Sharingan

"Even if you have that kind of power, you are no match for my Tsukuyomi."

"And don't think those eyes are gonna keep you alive against us."

A/N: So here it is you guys...i still think there are some things that i need to work on


	7. 6 and 8 vs Kisame 7 and 9 vs Itachi

Life As A Fox

Chapter 7: 6 and 8 vs. Kisame / 7 and 9 vs. Itachi

By: Passionate-Eyes

\Notes: "Talking"

'Thoughts'

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**Demon/Summon Speech**

**_Combined Human Demon_**

JUTSU (description)

Pain was beginning to get worried. He was sensing a strong amount of chakra heading their way. He remembers sensing these very same chakras shortly after he met up with his little brother. He could tell that Sara was sensing the very same thing. Both of them knew that they had to get moving quickly. They began to make their way back towards the clearing where they had left the two lovebirds.

Pain: "Alright you two. It's time to get moving." Both Naruto and Hinata looked at howl as he came to see them, with Sara in tow.

Sara: "It appears that the Akatsuki are heading this way. And its emo boy and fish face."

??: "Who're you calling fish face?"

Everyone turned two see two Akatsuki members enter the clearing; it was the one with the giant bandaged sword on his back that had spoken up, "I swear, no knows how to respect power."

Naruto: "If I recall, I should be the one saying that," there was nothing but sarcasm in his voice, "the last time I fought you guys you ran with your tails between your legs."

Itachi: "We're not here for you kyubi, we're here for you Shichubi." Itachi was pointing at Hinata. That was when Naruto began to transform.

His eyes went from cerulean blue that were full of joy to blood red with slits for pupils. His eyes showed nothing but anger and blood lust. His whisker marks got thicker. His canines and nails grew longer and sharper and became fangs and claws. But something changed that normally didn't, his untidy blonde hair began to change color. It went from blonde to crimson red. Making look even more dangerous.

Kyubi Naruto: _**"YOU LAY A HAND ON HER, AND I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!"**_

Naruto charged at Itachi but was stopped by Kisame as he swung his sword. Naruto leapt back and landed on front of Hinata.

Kisame: "Now, now, you really do need to keep an eye on that temper of yours. It could get you in…"

Pain: "Lovo Style: Pack Charge!!"

Kisame and Itachi: "WHAT?!"

He put his hands in front of him, and out of thin air, a pack of wolves appeared and charged at Kisame. Forcing the man to jump away. Unfortunately, he jumped right in front of another attack.

Sara: "Komodo Art: Acid Stream!!"

She took a deep breath and spat out a continuous blast of acid at Kisame. He was hit with the whole thing. Once she finished, she expected to see a pile of bones, but instead, there was a log was melting away. Sara and Pain looked up and there was Kisame. Itachi merely looked at him, as though speaking to him with his eyes.

Itachi: 'Kisame, keep those two busy, and leave Shichubi to me.'

Kisame: 'You got it Itachi.'

Kisame took off with Pain and Sara giving chase. Mocking the two as he ran. The two followed knowing that Naruto wouldn't give up without putting up a fight.

Itachi: "Now, to the task at hand." He turned to face Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto, I will only repeat myself once, hand over Shichubi and no harm will come to either of you."

He began to approach the two. His sharingan activated as soon as Naruto began his attack. The two threw kicks and punches at each other. Neither of the two willing to give any ground, eventually, Naruto landed a kick on Itachi that sent him flying towards a tree. Naruto then began to spin chakra in his palm and began to form the RASENGAN. But before he could complete it, Itachi got up and activated one of his most powerful genjutsu.

Itachi: "Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiomi"

Naruto was then pulled into the Tsukiomi world. He found himself tied up against a post and he could see Itachi in front of him. Naruto's anger rose, which increased his chakra output.

Itachi: "Even if you have that kind of power to control, you are no match for my Tsukiomi."

KyuNa: ___**"hehehehe, those eyes of yours won't keep you alive for long,"**___

Itachi: "What makes you so confident, fox brat?"

KyuNa; ___**"I've been doing a lot of studying to try to find a way to counter this attack, and I found that there is way, or should I say, only one way."**___

Itachi: "and just would that be?"

Kyubi: **Why don't you turn around you pathetic human.**

For the first time in his life, Itachi was full of fear. He knew that voice, the voice of a creature that could destroy a village with no remorse or second thought. He turned around to face, none other, than the KYUBI NO KITSUNE, the very creature that nearly destroy Konoha. He still remembered when he first saw the fox attack the village it hadn't changed one bit. His fur was fiery red with the tips of his nine flowing tails and ears were black.

Itachi: "How is this possible?" He was shaking and sweating bullets at the sight of the fox, "No one should be able to counter my Tsukiomi, not even you." His voice was shaking now.

KyuNa: ___**"Hey fox, why don't we show him what true power actually is**__**?"**_ Naruto had managed to get free of his bindings and was now standing behind Itachi.

Itachi: "How did you break those bindings, I control everything in this world!" Itachi was beginning to crack from fear.

KyuNa: "DEMON ART - HOST DEMON FUSION!!"

Kyubi: **DEMON ART – DEMON HOST FUSION**  
(A/N: check a/n at bottom for explanation)

Naruto and Kyubi suddenly turned into chakra and began to form a single being. The being had Naruto's body but with many drastic changes. His eyes were blue with three red slit like tomoes circling the pupil (think like the level three Sharingan) and red where it should be white. The whisker marks on his cheeks became fiery red fur that went into his hair, which was no longer blonde, but fiery red. Fiery red fur covered his body in a tattoo-like fashion. His canines and nails grew and became fangs and claws. His human ears were replaced by long fox ears, they stood on the top of his head, they were at least six inches long and had white tips. But he most dramatic change was the fact that he had nine long flowing tails coming out from his back where the tailbone ended. He wore the leaf headband and the necklace that Naruto had begun to wear since he received it from Tsunade. He had Naruto's black pants but they had a red stripe going down his left leg and no kunai holster. And his ninja sandals were replaced by black boots, they had steel tips on the front where the toes would be.

Itachi was forced to drop the Tsukiomi and the two returned to the real world. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She was suddenly staring at a completely different Naruto. The thing was, she was now wishing that he looked like that all the time. Itachi, however, was shaking and sweating. The bloodlust that was being pointed at him was the most powerful one he had ever felt.

Itachi: "Just what the hell are you?" he voice had cracked and it was nearly impossible for him to move.

Naruby: ___**"My name is Naruby, I am the fused form of Naruto and Kyubi. And you'll wish that you never messed with me, or my **__**mate."**_ Hinata blushed at his last statement but shook it off and moved to stand next to Naruby.

At this Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood next to Naruto. She began to go through the same changes that Naruto went through before he got pulled into Tsukiomi. Her eyes gained slit like pupils, two whisker marks appeared on each of her cheeks and got thicker, and her nails and canines grew and became claws and fangs.

Shichubi Hinata:___**"And that goes double for me,"**___she took her fighting stance ready to join Naruby in the fight. As he got a grin on his face and took his stance. Both ready to take out Itachi who finally took a fighting stance as well after he deactivated his Tsukiomi. Fully knowing that it was now useless in this battle.

- - - - - -

Pain and Sara had just finished of Kisame by cutting him in half and cutting of his head simultaneously. That was when they felt a very familiar chakra and it was accompanied by another chakra, which they recognized to be Shichubi.

Sara: "What do you think it is?" she had a worried look on her face as she looked at Pain for an answer.

Pain: "Feels like the fox and cat have come out to play." he had a small grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview:

Chapter 9: Sasuke's Vengeance – Accomplished?!

Naruby: "I think you deserve to finish him off Sasuke, after all, it was your goal, wasn't it?"

Sasuke: "Looks like it ends here, Itachi."

**A/N: DEMON ART – DEMON HOST FUSION and HOST DEMON FUSION: This art basically does what the name says, it temporarily fuses a demon with a human. It fuses the two in a way so that the human and demon will combine to form one being. This means that both the human's and demon's chakra become one and increase in strength (depending on the human and demon). The new being takes the form of the human with demonic traits such as fur, claws, ears, tails, etc. (The new form also has its own name, which is decided by the host and demon beforehand or on the spot.) The only drawback is that only humans that have demons sealed inside them are able to use this technique. The technique is one of Naruto's own original jutsus. He created it after he got separated from Jiraiya and before he met Pain or Sara, it took him only a few days to create.**


	8. Second Note

Life As A Fox

Chapter 8: The Second Interview

By: Passionate-Eyes

P-E: Hey guys, know that you've been wating awhile for me to update Life As A Fox..

Everyone: **NO SHIT YOU DUMBASS!!**

P-E: Sorry it's taking so long to update but college has been keeping me busy so it's been hard for me to work on my fics.

Hinata: We understand but atleast try to work on them more often on your free time.

Naruto: YEAH! Instead of reading other people's work.

P-E: Hai, hai, I'll start working on them more often.


	9. Sasuke’s Vengeance – Accomplished!

Life As A Fox

Chapter 9: Sasuke's Vengeance – Accomplished?!

By: Passionate-Eyes

Notes: "Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Demon Thoughts'**

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**"Combined Human Speech"**_

**'Combined Human Demon Thoughts'**

JUTSU (description)

It was a complete face off. Two of the most powerful shinobi stood ready to fight against the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi. Both sides stood there, as though waiting for a signal to begin the fight. Naruby stood in a battle stance that was taught to him by kyubi. He was down on all fours; his left leg and arms were in front of him while his right leg was bent underneath him. This gave the impression that he was actually crouching. Hinata was in her gentle fist stance but with some of her personal changes. Instead of holding her palms wide open towards her opponent, she had them turned slightly sideways and slightly bent her fingers as though her claws were gonna be used instead of her palm. Her feet were in the same position but were wider apart and her legs were bent more than usual.

Itachi couldn't recognize Naruby's fighting stance. He had seen many different fighting stances since he became an Akatsuki member, but never on like his. His thoughts were immediately cut as Naruby charged at him, while Hinata performed a few quick hand signs and disappeared into thin air.

Naruby: "FOX STANCE: KIT'S DANCE!!" Naruby swung a kick at Itachi. He quickly moved to block it but never felt it land as Naruby just disappeared. Instead, there were a dozen of him all appeared to be slowly moving in sideways circles around him. Even with his Sharingan, he didn't know which one to target.

Naruby: "_**What's the matter Uchiha? Confused?"**_

Itachi: "It's a nice trick, but it won't work on me."

Naruby: "_**Oh, really. **_FOX STANCE: KIT'S FIRST POSITION!!"

Itachi was suddenly stuck from behind which caused him to lose his balance. He had no time to compose himself as Naruby continued his attack.

Naruby: "SECOND POSITION! THIRD POSITION! FOURTH POSITION! FIFTH POSITION! SIXTH POSITION! SEVENTH POSITION EIGHT POSITION!"

Itachi was struck so consecutively that he could no longer tell from where the attacks were coming from. But something told him that it was almost over.

Naruby: "KIT'S DANCE: FINAL POSITION!! FOX STANCE: KIT'S FATAL DANCE LEGACY!!" With this, Itachi was launched into the air with after a barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes. While he was in the air, Hinata made her move.

ShiHina: "NINJA ART: FIRELY SLAM OF THE HEAVENS!!" Hinata immediately appeared over Itachi with her fists aflame. In midair, she charged at him and landed a powerful double thrust on his midsection. This sent him flying straight towards the ground where he landed with a powerful crash.

Just as Hinata landed next to him, Naruby began to form a RASENGAN in his hand. He was about to give the final blow, but instead dismissed the sphere.

ShiHina: "_**Naruby! What are you doing? He's and S-Class criminal!" **_she had a very surprised look on her face.

Naruby: _**"I know, but I shouldn't be the one to kill him."**_

ShiHina: _**"Then tell me who it should be." **_She had a cute little pout by the time she finished asking. She didn't get an answer from him. Instead he turned towards the tress. Almost as though he was looking at someone.

Naruby: _**"I think that you're the one who should finish him off. Don't you agree, Sasuke?" **_

ShiHina: _**"WHAT?! HE'S HERE?!" **_she had a very surprised look on her face. She scanned the area where Naruby was looking at, and there he was.

Sasuke: "And here I thought that agreeing with one of your plans wasn't a good idea." He began to walk towards the two of them. He was wearing a robe similar to Pain and Sara's but with different coloring. It was black and instead of flames, it had a crimson number nine the left side of his chest and a larger number nine on his back. "For the first time, in a long time, I'm actually glad that I chose to follow your organization after you killed Orochimaru."

ShiHina:_** "He's in the organization too? Wait, you killed Orochimaru?!" **_she was completely surprised at what she had just learned.

Naruby:_** "Yeah, Sasuke is in the organization. And to think that he went to that weakling to gain power." **_His voice was full of sarcasm._** "And to think that the very thing he gave you turned out to be what was killing you." **_He was talking to Sasuke as though he had never left the village.

ShiHina:_** "Um, not to interrupt or anything," **_Hinata felt very confused over what just happened, _**"but isn't Sasuke a missing nin Naruby?"**_

Naruby:_** "Well, technically he is, but he's trustworthy when it comes right down to it." **_Even in his fused form, he still had that large trademark grin of his._** "And besides, like he said, he joined our organization after I killed Orochimaru."**_

ShiHina:_** "Alright, if you trust him than I guess I should too," **_she felt very unsure of this though, but kept to it herself. That was when she remembered Itachi.

Itachi: "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL!!" I giant fireball shot out of his mouth and immediately covered the three teens in a great blaze. His technique continued until he ran out of breath. He grinned as he saw three piles of burning mass fall to the floor. But his expression quickly changed.

ShiHina: "WATER STYLE: DOUBLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU!!" out of the flames, two giant water dragons charged straight at Itachi. Itachi began to dodge the dragons, but they kept on his heels. What Itachi didn't realize was that both Naruto and Sasuke were inside the dragons preparing their own attack.

Fatigue was finally staring to hit Itachi and Hinata. Itachi was still tired from using the Tsukiomi on Naruto and the damage he had taken from the teens. Hinata on the other hand, was still recovering from her fight with the cloud Nin from earlier. Even wit the fact that she was getting help from Shichubi, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep her technique going for very long.

ShiHina:__**'I hope this works.' **_**"DISPEL!" **_instantly, the two dragons disappeared and out popped Naruby and Sasuke with their attack ready.

Naruby: "FOX STYLE: BURNING ERUPTION!" Naruto instantly threw uppercut, as his fist were ablaze. The attack sent him flying towards a charging Sasuke. _**"It's time to accomplish your goal Sasuke!" **_Sasuke instantly formed a few familiar had signs and focused chakra in the palm of his left hand and became electricity that began to form a powerfully loud chirping sound in the palm of his hand and formed his infamous CHIDORI.

Sasuke: "It ends now Itachi! CHIDORI!!" he thrust his attack towards the flying Itachi. His attack struck right in Itachi's chest and instantly destroyed the man's heart, killing him.

- - Back in Konoha - -

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade, we've got some info!" Shizune burst into the Hokage's office with a couple of files in her hand.

Tsunade: "Let me see the files." She took the files from the Shizune and immediately gained a surprised look on her face after a few minutes. "That's not possible," her voice was shaking.

Shizune: "I couldn't believe it at first either Lady Tsunade, but its true." She had a very serious tone to her voice, "they're both definitely survivors of '_THAT_' village."

Tsunade: "I can't imagine what Naruto and Hinata have anything to do with someone from that village," she was getting a worried feeling in her gut, "just what has Naruto gotten himself into while he was away."

The files lay there on the desk. It had detailed information on a village that was destroyed nearly twelve years ago.

Shizune: "This explains why we didn't understand in their message for Naruto."

- - Back in the forest - -

Pain came into the clearing with Sara at his side holding. He was holding a bag in his hand that was dripping blood. The first thing they saw when they came into the clearing was Sasuke punching a large hole into his older brother. Sasuke then let the body fall towards the ground, but not before he sliced off his head and placed it in a bag like Pain's.

Pain: "So, I guess that means the there is now only one Uchiha left, or should I say two?" the three teens turned to see the other two approaching, Hinata immediately began to change back to normal. Naruby simply turned into chakra and resumed forming Naruto's old body, with jacket and everything.

Sasuke: "Just because there are only two of us left, doesn't mean that we're not powerful, Pain-san."

Hinata just stood there, surprised to hear the Itachi and Sasuke were not the only two Uchiha left. She had heard the there were only one survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke. But to then find out that there was another survivor was something that she never expected.

Naruto: "You have to remember, Sasuke, that Sakuya is still only three years old. Even if she is your daughter, she has a long way to go before she shows her strength."

Hinata: "WHAT?!" everyone turned to stare at Hinata.. "Your telling me that Sasuke has a three year old daughter!"

Sasuke: "SHH! Please be quiet. I just got her to fall asleep before I came out to help finish off Itachi."

??: "WAAAAAH! DADDY! sniff DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a small girl cam out from behind the bushes, crying her eyes out. The girl wore a small white t-shirt that had the Uchiha family symbol on the back; she also wore a pair of black pants. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and she had light brown eyes. She had a small teddy bear in her arm. Sasuke started to walk towards the girl, the girl saw him and ran up to him.

Sasuke: "What's wrong Sakuya-chan, did you have another nightmare again?" Hinata was surprised that to hear him talk to the girl in a fatherly and soft heartfelt voice.

Sakuya: "Uh-huh, sniff," she was in his arms, her head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke: "It's okay, it was only a dream," he started to rock her, trying to calm her down.

Hinata: "So that's your daughter?" she had a slightly puzzled look on her face. But her question was only answered by a nod from Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 10: Will Konoha accept a traitor?

Tsunade: "Even if you are telling me the truth, it'll still be vary difficult to convince the council."

Sasuke: "I understand."

Naruto: "There's gotta be something you can do Oba-chan."


	10. Will Konoha Accept a Traitor?

Life As A Fox

Chapter 10: Will Konoha accept a traitor?

By: Passionate-Eyes

Notes: "Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Combined Human Demon**_

JUTSU (description)

Hinata: "That's your daughter?!" everyone turned to look at her. The only response she received from Sasuke was a nod. She was amazed that someone like Sasuke had a daughter, but even more surprised because that the girl was three years old.

Sasuke: "I know what your thinking, 'but she's three years old and I'm only 17' right?"

He was making his way back to the group with his daughter in his arms. The girl still had a few tears coming down her cheeks, but to Hinata's surprise, she had calmed down greatly. "What can I say, other than we were in love, and I guess that the two of us didn't care about our age difference."

Naruto: "Heck! What the two of did would be considered immoral and disgusting by most people." There was a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "I mean, how old was she, 26? But you both still didn't care."

Sasuke: (eyebrow twitch) "Yeah," his voice sounded like it did when he calmed down Sakuya earlier, "it's been really hard for me to raise Sakuya on my own." He turned to look at Naruto, "You're never going to drop the fact that she was three two years older than me, are you?'

Naruto: "Nope," (smirk)

Hinata: "Wait, you've been raising her on you own?" she sounded very concerned, "What happened to her mother?" both Sasuke and, surprisingly, Naruto suddenly got a saddened look on her face. Everyone remained quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Sakuya's soft crying.

Sara: "Alright then, I think it's time for us to take our leave." Both her and Pain began to put on their straw hats. She turned to leave while Pain turned to Naruto and handed him the bloody bag that he was carrying.

Pain: "Fox, I trust you know what to tell cat."

Naruto: "Yeah, I'll make sure to tell her everything. I'll make sure to have a response within a week." For once, he sounded as serious as he did a few hours ago.

Pain: "Make sure that hawk is the one to give the Hokage the heads. He can use them as a bargaining chip to remove his missing-nin status."

Naruto: "Wait, your telling me that he's staying? But you do know that he's on the 'kill on sight' order."

Sasuke: (sigh) '_And here I thought that this idiot had gained some brains over the years.' _He turned to him. "Listen 'BOSS',"

Hinata: "NANI?!" everyone turned to her as she had a surprised look on her face, but she merely turned to Naruto, "YOU'RE A HIGHER UP IN THE GROUP?"

Sasuke: "Well, he is sort of my boss. We'll explain it later, but for know just drop it." He sounded as though he was tired of explaining. "Naruto, did you forget the I have the same type of uniform that you and the others have."

Naruto: "Soooo, what's your point?" Hinata had started to giggle out just funny her newly found boyfriend looked when he had a confused look on his face.

Pain: (heavy sigh) "It means that he will be able to hide his identity with his uniform, BAKA!" he finished by giving Naruto a nice smack to the back of the head. "I still don't know how I can always lose to you when we sparred."

Naruto: "Yeah, yeah, I'll give you our answer in a week." And with this, both Pain and Sara left in a puff of smoke.

Sakuya: "Does this mean tha I hav to wear tha bwankie again?" the girl looked at her father with a questioning look on her face.

Sasuke: "Yes, it means that you have to wear that blankie and hat again." His voice was full of a softness that only a father could provide. He started to pull out a small cloak and hat from under his cloak.

Sakuya: "Aww, bu it get too hawt wit tha." She said this with a pout on her face that could put others in a position to get her what she wanted. It obviously didn't work on her father who only gave her one response.

Sasuke: "If you don't wear them, you won't get any dessert tonight, and we're having your favorite," he, without a doubt, knew just which buttons to push on his daughter.

Sakuya: "You mean?" she went wide-eyed as she knew what he was talking about.

Sasuke: "That's right, chocolate éclairs stuffed with strawberry filling." He stated with in an as-a-matter-a-fact voice. With this, the girl snatched the clothes out of her father's hand and began to put them on.

Hinata: _'Wow she must really love them.' (_sigh) _'I wonder what it would be like to have kids.'_ She turned to look at Naruto who was looking at her with a blush on his face.

Naruto:_ 'I wonder when me and Hinata will have kids?'_ he had turned to look at her in an attempt to picture her holding his son or daughter. He saw that she turned to face him. The two off them just stared into the other's eyes.

NaruHina: _'I wonder if she/he was thinking the same thing.'_ The two of them just continued to stare into each other eyes, but quickly turned away when someone ruined the moment with his laughter.

Sasuke "HAHAHAHAHA, you look funny Sakuya-chan!" on the floor holding his sides from the strain it took on him to laugh as hard as he did. Naruto and Hinata turned to see the girl. She had hat on her face and was wearing her cloak inside out and backwards unfortunately, Sasuke accidentally gave her one of his spare cloaks. Naruto tried with all his might to keep from laughing, but failed miserably when he fell and held his sides as he began to laugh along with Sasuke. Hinata merely giggled.

Sakuya: "Hey, what's so funny?" she was completely confused. Hinata finally got control of her giggling and managed to fix her clothing with one of the girl's cloaks that Sasuke had taken out. "Tank koo."

Hinata: _'KAWAII, SO CUTE!'_

(P-E: KAWAII, SO CUTE! …Oops, back to the story.)

The girls clothing now looked exactly like her father's clothing. The only difference was that her number was different. Instead of having the crimson red nine, instead, she had a violet number seven in the same spots that her father had the number nine. Hinata was about to ask why her number was different but decided not to as the girl ran up to her father. Him and Naruto still had a few in their eyes tears from all the laughing they had done.

- - - - - - - - -Back in Konoha- - - - - - - -

Kakashi was passing his day off by reading the latest edition of his favorite book, Make-Out Paradise. He had just gotten off a long A-Class mission and was enjoying his day off. His wife on the other hand, had different plans for the day. It had surprised everyone when he asked for her hand in marriage, it was even more surprising on who it was that he asked. Even though they had been married for two years, the two never really seemed to have any time for each other since they returned from their two-week honeymoon. When one of them finally had a day off the other was out on a mission. Today was the day that his wife was looking forward to, since they both finally had the day off.

??: "Hey Kakashi," she called to him in the most exotic voice she had, "why don't you stop reading that book and do some of the things in it."

Kakashi: "Oh really," he turned to face her, "and just which things would those be, Anko dear?" she walked up to him and turned the pages to what she was talking about.

Anko: "Like the ones in this chapter," she had a small blush on her face, "and I know that you like to be in costumes."

She knew exactly what worked on her husband. Even more since she was also a fan of the same book. So they both had a very good understanding on just how they could please each other. She had wanted to make the first move but he beat her to the punch. He had removed his mask and began to kiss her. She had jumped in surprise but returned his kiss. They were both sent into the moment as they explored the others mouth. Their moment, however, was cut short as someone began to knock on their door.

Anbu: "Kakashi-san, Lady Hokage needs to speak to you!" The Anbu sounded very serious. Kakashi was about to continue with his wife until they both heard the rest of the Anbu's words. "It concerns one of you students, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Anko knew that their little adventure was over. She had learned a great deal about the boy in the two years she has been married to Kakashi. She had even talked to the boy a few times. He was someone that would die to protect those he held dear to him. He told her about his dream and the reasons for his dream. She looked at the boy as though he were her little brother. This is why she got just as worried as her husband.

-Later-

The two jounin stood before the Hokage. Both with serious looks on their faces, at least it looked like Kakashi had a serious face on, but who could tell. Tsunade was surprised that the two of them had decided to come. She had a slightly confused look on her face

Kakashi: "What is it Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade: "Nothing, anyways, to business. Earlier today, Naruto and Hinata were attacked by a group of cloud Nin, but don't worry, their alive. I'd tell you which hospital bed they're in, but they went with two shinobi that appeared to be from another village. Apparently, Naruto met them during his training with Jiraiya."

Kakashi: "Do you know why he followed them?" he was getting worried. _'Just what could he have gotten into during his training?'_

Tsunade: "It appears that they had business with both Naruto and Hinata. They left to discuss some private matters."

Anko: "AND YOU LET THEM GO JUST LIKE THAT!" she was pissed.

Kakashi: "Calm down Anko, remember, Naruto went. He won't go with anyone he didn't trust without a fight."

Anko: "AND WHAT ABOUT HINATA! SHE'S A HYUGA! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT SHE'D BE SAFE IF CLOUD JUST ATTACKED EARLIER TODAY!" Everyone knew that cloud has been after the secret of the Byakugan for years and years, but they had always failed.

Tsunade: "You don't have to worry about that." This statement brought a questioning look to Anko's face. "It appears that the idiot finally noticed the girls feelings for him. Not only that, it appeared the he's had the very same feelings for her for quite some time." She finished with a grin on her face.

Kakashi: "So that's why you let them go,"

Tsunade: "Yes, you both know that when he finds something precious to him, he'll do everything in his power to protect it. In this case, it's Hinata."

Anko: "Okay, so that's explains why you let them go. But who are the people you let them go with?" she had calmed down enough to ask.

Tsunade: "The four of them will be returning within the hour. Kakashi, I want you to wait for them and act as an escort."

Kakashi: "Why do they need an escort?"

Tsunade: "It appears the Naruto's friends are survivors of the village hidden in the sun."

Kakashi: "I understand. Anko," he turned to his wife, "wait for me back home."

Anko: "Bu-" she was suddenly cut off.

Kakashi: "If what Lady Tsunade says is true, herself, Naruto, and Lady Tsunade are the only ones who could fight them off."

Anko: "Alright," she turned to leave, but not before she glanced back at her husband, "I'll be waiting for you." She said this in a sultry voice that could melt the coldest of ice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Elsewhere- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chihiro: "So you delivered the message to the two of them?" the mysterious woman was speaking to two of her strongest students.

8-tail: "Yes, your message has been delivered."

6-tail: "He reported that they should have a decision for us within a week."

Chihiro: "Good, return to your posts until further notice."

8-tail: "HAI!"

6-tail: "HAI!"

With that the two of them disappeared and returned to their post.

Chihiro: _'So fox, what will your mate's decision be?' _She closed she closed her eyes as she thought deeply, _'And will it be one that helps the two of you? I guess I'll have to wait a week for me to find out.' _She reopened her eyes. You could see the worry in her bight green eyes as she took on a far away look.

- - - - - - - - - - -Back in the With Naruto and the Others- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four of them were making their way back towards Konoha. Sakuya was riding on her father's forearm. Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand talking about each other's pasts. They both learned that they lived very similar lives. Him hated by a majority of the village most of his life while she was looked down upon by most of her clan because they all thought she was weak. They both knew that she wasn't weak, and she definitely showed it when she fought with Itachi one-on-one in order to give they guys some time to prepare their attacks.

It wasn't until Sasuke put down Sakuya when they noticed that they were nearing the village gates. Sasuke brought out his hat and put in on. With this Naruto took the lead and began to lead the way. They entered the gates without any problems, at least, until Kakashi appeared in front the four of them. He looked at the two in the cloaks questionably but shook it off. Thinking that they were the two that Tsunade had told him about earlier.

Kakashi: "Tsunade is waiting for you, follow me." They all nodded and followed.

- - - - -Later- - - - -

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, and two cloaked figures that Tsunade didn't recognize stood in her office. Both Naruto and Hinata had bloodstains on their clothes, and so did the tall person in the black cloak that had the number nine on his chest and back.

Tsunade: "You two aren't the same ones that we spoke to earlier, are you."

Naruto: "No, they're not. Pain and Sara left them behind as a way for us to contact them with our decision."

Tsunade: "And just what kind of decision would that be?" she was glaring at him.

Hinata: "We're sorry Lady Tsunade, but we're not allowed to talk about it," she sounded like she wanted to avoid the subject.

Tsunade: "I understand," she dropped the subject and turned to the cloaked figures, "but just who the bloody hell are the two of you?"

??(Sakuya): "Ooooh, she say a nauwy word daddy," the smaller of the two pointed at Tsunade as she began to tug on the larger one's sleeve, "does tha mean tha she gona get in twoble?" Tsunade began to glare at her. The girl saw the glare and quickly hid behind her father. She was shaking like crazy.

??(Sasuke): "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't glare at my daughter." The larger cloaked man had a familiar sounding voice. "Since we both bring offerings of peace for you."

Tsunade: "What do you mean 'peace offerings'?"

Kakashi: "Sasuke?" he immediately recognized the man's voice. This caught Tsunade off guard as she stared at the man. The cloaked man twitched and sighed.

Sasuke: "So much for disguises, eh Sakuya-chan." He turned down to look at the small girl and they both took off their hats. Unfortunately, Anko had chosen this precise moment to walk in.

Anko: "Hey Kakashi, just wha...wha…SASUKE!" She immediately pulled out a kunai and held it to his neck from behind. Just as Kakashi was going to make his move to stop her she suddenly jumped up as Sakuya kicked her hard right in the her shin.

Kakashi: "Calm down dear, they're here as guests."

Anko: "WHAT?!"

Naruto: "Right now, all Sasuke wants is for his missing-nin status to be removed so he could take care of his daughter in the village." The three adults turned to look between Sasuke and the girl. All three of them had a look of disbelief on their face.

Tsunade: "THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

Anko: "THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

Kakashi: "THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

Sasuke merely nodded as he picked up his daughter. She had a smile on her face as she sat on her fathers forearm. The three adults were at a loss for words. None of them could believe that Sasuke, who was only seventeen, already had a daughter. Tsunade was the first to regain her words.

Tsunade: "And just what are you willing to give us in exchange for the removal of your missing-nin status?" Sasuke reached into his cloak and pulled out two small sacks that had blood dripping from them.

Sasuke: "Here are the heads of two Akatsuki members, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." He dropped the bags onto her desk. She opened them to see the heads of the two he said.

Tsunade: "So it would seem the you've finally achieved your revenge. Unfortunately, even if you brought us these as a collateral, it will take me awhile to convince the elders." She had a hint of worry in her voice.

Sasuke: "I understand, I knew that it wasn't gonna be easy to return if I ever did." He was completely worried. His daughter hugged him; she didn't like it when he got like that.

Naruto: "Are you sure that there's nothing that you can do for them?"

Tsunade was contemplating on what to do. She could easily revoke his status, but some of the villagers would want answers. A good majority of the village knew that Sasuke had left to exact his revenge. She went through every possible choice in her head. After a few minutes of thinking things over she came up with an answer.

Tsunade: "Sasuke, your missing-nin status is hereby revoked,"

Naruto: "YES!" he was jumping for joy with Hinata in his arms. She was just enjoying the ride as the two jounin stared in amazement at how close the two seemed to have gotten.

Tsunade: "However," this immediately stopped all of the celebrations, "You will be put on probation until further notice, and have someone escort you at all times."

Sasuke: "That's alright with me," he had a casual feel to his voice that reminded everyone of how he was before he had left to go with Orochimaru. "Who'll be my escort?"

Tsunade: "I'm so glad you asked that, Shizune!" Shizune came in to see what her sensei had wanted; she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke since she had heard everything. "I believe that you've already found someone to act as Sasuke's escort."

Shizune: "Yes I have Lady Tsunade. Do you want me you bring her in?"

Sasuke: _'her? Why would they be assigning a kunoichi escort duty?'_

Tsunade: "Yes, bring her in." she signaled for her to be brought in.

Shizune stepped out of the office to get whoever was assigned to be Sasuke's escort. It surprised everyone when a young woman about his same age stepped in. Sasuke was amazed to see that it was none other than Sakura Haruno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 11: Reunion of the Rookie Nine

Ino: "I don't believe it."

Shikamaru: "Is that really, him?"

Naruto: "Only one way to find out guys." He had a devilish grin on his face.


	11. Reunion of the Rookie Nine

Life As A Fox

Chapter 11: Reunion Of The Rookie Nine

Notes: "Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**['Demon Thoughts']**_

**[Demon/Summon Speech]**

_**Combined Human Demon**_

JUTSU (description)

_(Translation)_

She had been doing her rounds at the hospital when she was summoned. She, at first, thought it was about what happened with Naruto and Hinata after they left with two unknown Nin. She remembered how badly beat up they were from the surprise attack on them by the cloud shinobi. What had surprised her more was that she was called in to act as an escort for a shinobi on parole. This bummed her out, but she knew that if she denied the job, her sensei would pull rank on her. Sakura had just stepped into her sensei's office.

The entire room had turned to who had been selected to be Sasuke's escort. To everyone's surprise, but Tsunade, Sakura had just stepped in. As she walked to her sensei's she saw that Naruto and Hinata were in there, safe and sound, holding each other's hand. This caught her completely off guard, as she stood there, with her mouth gaping open in surprise. Naruto, getting annoyed with the look he was getting finally spoke up.

Naruto: "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He reached up and began to wipe his chin with his free hand. Hinata merely giggled at her lover's antics with a small blush on her face.

Sakura: "BAKA, why are you holding Hinata's hand?" She pointed at their hands that were still holding each other. Hinata was the one to speak up first.

Hinata: "Well, why shouldn't he be holding my hand?" she put her finger up to her chin as though she was wondering about Sakura's statement. "I mean I am his girlfriend after all. So there's nothing wrong with us holding hands. Or is there?"

Anko: "I don't know what you're getting all worked up about Sakura. I mean, so what if they're holding hands."

Sakura: "That's not what I meant, I'm just surprised that Hinata finally managed to catch him." She had regained her composure. She knew that Hinata had always been in love with the boy. "So when did the too of you get together?"

Tsunade: "Ahem," this got everyone's attention. They all knew that they were supposed to be there on business, not pleasure, "before you get into any of those details, you have a mission to get to Sakura."

Sakura: "Oh, sorry sensei." She bowed an apology. She did not want to anger her sensei; she had seen how others had ended up after they angered the slug sage.

???(Kitsune): "YIP!" Everyone but Naruto and Hinata had jumped in surprise as the little fox made his presence known to everyone in the room. He happily jumped onto Hinata's shoulder and sat on her shoulder while he rubbed his head against her cheek. This caused the girl to giggle.

Naruto: "And just where have you been hiding Kitsune?" he had a very annoyed look on his face, even though there was a sign of relief in his voice, as he picked up the little fox to look him in the eyes. Naruto knew that he could take care of himself, but knowing the little guy. He might've gotten into a little bit of trouble while he was gone.

Kitsune: "Yip, yip yip yip ip yip ip yi yip. _(Well, I kinda got hungry after seeing Chihiro, so I went and got a snack.)" _All everyone heard was a little fox yipping at Naruto, that is, all except Naruto and Hinata. They both understood every word that had come out of the fox's mouth.

Hinata: "You still should've at least come back to tell us you were okay. We were worried that you might've gotten hurt." Everyone looked at Hinata as though she had just said something very embarrassing. She noticed this and looked back at them questionably. "What?"

Tsunade: "How did you know what Kitsune was saying?"

Naruto: "Let's just say that the two of us have a lot more in common than we thought we had." He knew the real reason why she had understood the fox language. It was thanks to Shichubi, Kyubi's mate. "But can we drop the subject for know, me and Hina-chan need to go see what we can salvage from what's left of our apartments."

Tsunade: "Oh, right. You two may leave, but I want to talk to you two later. I have some private business to discuss with the two of you. And here's the address for your new apartment, luckily it's a two room" She handed the piece of paper to Hinata, knowing full well that Naruto might end up loosing it.

Naruto: "'kay, see ya later oba-chan." The two disappeared in a puff of smoke before Tsunade could say anything to him.

Kakashi: "And with that, the two of us take our leave." The Hatake couple took their respective bow and took their leave.

Tsunade: "I'll get Naruto later for that. Anyways, back to the task at hand," her attention turned back to Sakura, who apparently, still hadn't noticed that Sasuke and Sakuya were in the room, "Sakura, you are to be an escort to a missing-nin that has rejoined Konoha. You will be living with him and his daughter until his parole is over."

Sakura: "You mean I have to live with the guy?" she was utterly annoyed with the thought of having to live with a parolee. "Fine, so when will I meet him?"

Tsunade: "Well, if had been paying attention to your surroundings you would've of noticed that the two of them are in this office." She had to stifle a laugh as her apprentice got a surprised look on her face as she turned to see Sasuke holding a little girl in his arms.

Sasuke: "Hey, Sakura, it's been awhile, hasn't it." He sounded completely nervous.

- - - - -(What's left of our young couple's apartments)- - - - -

Naruto hadn't realized just how bad the damage to their apartments was until he saw it himself. Part of his ceiling was collapsed; there was a huge hole where the window was supposed to be; the bedroom was completely scorched; his kitchen was in pieces, and most of his ramen was lost in a small fire that had spread into his room; and to top it all off, part of his floor had collapsed and fallen into Hinata's apartment. Her apartment on the other hand had a partially collapsed ceiling; a partially burned bedroom; and a broken window,

Naruto: "Now that I've seen just how messed up our apartments are, it is no wonder that Tsunade was so worried." He had begun to look for anything that might be salvaged from his apartment while Hinata searched her own. "So is there anything you can save down there Hina-chan?" He knew that she owned many things that were very valuable to her, mainly because a few of those things had once belonged to her mother.

Hinata: "Well, a majority of things are damaged, a few are beyond repair," Naruto felt a surge of guilt course through him, "but luckily all of my most valuable possessions are safe and sound. It's a good thing that I kept them in a safe place."

Naruto: "That's good to hear." He felt nothing but relief as he heard her say that.

Hinata: "How 'bout you? There anything you can find?" she knew that he had very few possessions that were very dear to him.

Naruto: "A few," he let out a quick laugh as he continued his search.

Hinata: "What so funny?"

Naruto: "It's funny that, for once in my life, I have very few valuable possessions that could get damaged." Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice that he was both glad and depressed. But then something he whispered to himself caught her attention, "At least 'that's' still safe and sound."

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see what he was talking about. All she saw was a photo album held in his hands. She saw tears falling down his face. She could tell that the album meant a lot to him. She deactivated her Byakugan as she gathered the last of her things into her briefcases. She made her way up to his apartment. When she entered he had just wiped his tears away and quickly put the album in his backpack. She could tell that it was something that he wanted to keep secret so she didn't ask anything about it. When she looked at his belongings, she noticed that he only had his mission backpack filled with his belongings.

Naruto: "It looks like I'm gonna have to buy a new clothes." He had his patented grin on his face.

Hinata: "How come?"

Naruto: "Most of my clothes were sorta burned in the fire." He got up and scratched the back of his head. "I only got three sets of clothes now."

Hinata: "Well, I guess we can just go shopping for new clothes," she gave him a wink, "and I can think of other things we could wear." She had said the last part in a sultry voice that caused Naruto to get a blush that would put one of her own to shame as he stood there too stunned to say anything. She gave him a quick kiss to snap him out of his trance. "And just what were you thinking of, mm?"

Naruto: "I'd r-r-rather n-n-not say, ehehe," he became a stuttering mess when he came to. She knew exactly what he was thinking from the look on his face. "Anyway, shouldn't we get going to our new apartment?" She blushed when she heard him say 'our apartment'. They both got the last of their things and left. Naruto took Hinata's briefcases so she could walk freely. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to thank him.

- - - - -(With Sakura, Sasuke, and Sakuya)- - - - -

Sakura was definitely surprised to see Sasuke standing in her sensei's office, but even more surprised when she realized the father and daughter she was going to escort turned out to be Sasuke and the girl that was hiding behind him. Her jaw had dropped to the straight to the floor. He had definitely changed over the years, and she had as well. She had a tough time believing the girl was his daughter, but once the girl called her an 'annoying, scary, pink haired lady' did she believe it.

They were walking down the street to the old Uchiha compound. Sasuke was surprised to see that a large number of the villagers were happy to see him back, while others tensed up and shot glares at him.

Sasuke: 'I guess this must be what Naruto had to go through when he was young.' He was beginning to reminisce about the past when a green blur pasted Sasuke and stopped in front of Sakura. The man wore a chunin vest over his green jumpsuit; the man's hair was long and tied back in a ponytail by a small pink ribbon. When the man looked up it took Sasuke by surprise. It was none other than Lee.

- - - - - -(With our young lovers)- - - - -

The two of them had just arrived at their new apartment. It was at least twice the size of their old ones and was definitely more spacious. It had two bedrooms had a walk-in closet that connected the two; the same could be said about the bathroom. Both rooms had queen-sized beds with clean white sheets. The living room was spacious and had a large couch, a mid-size couch and a lazy boy chair. It also had a large TV with a large variety of movies to choose from. From what Hinata could tell, most were romance. The kitchen was stocked with the basic necessities; fruit, milk, juice, vegetables, you know, the usual. The one thing that was missing from the kitchen, to Naruto's disappointment, was ramen. The two stood in amazement at the apartment. And they both had the same exact thoughts.

NaruHina: _'I bet she had this planned the whole time.'_ Naruto began to place their stuff in their rooms while Hinata took a closer look at the place. She went to the large window in the living room. It led to a large balcony that connected one of the rooms to the living room. The view was amazing; you could easily see a huge amount of the village. She stood at the edge of the balcony enjoying the view. That was when Naruto put his arms around her and kissed her.

Naruto: "Who would've thought that the very same day we get together, we start living together." The way his voice sounded made her get a blush on her face. "And even after everything that happened this morning."

Hinata: "Yeah," she felt the same way he did. "The day had been extremely strange. First the cloud-nin attack, then we confess to each other, we find out about each other's secret, and now here we are." She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "The two of us living together in the same apartment. I couldn't be any happier."

Naruto: "I feel the same. It has been a strange day, but we certainly have something good that came out of it." He smiled at her as she nodded in agreement. "Right now, I'd say we should go out shopping for clothes tomorrow, but it's too early to turn in."

Hinata: "Then let's go. Kitsune, you keep an eye on the place 'til we come back, 'k?" She turned to the little fox that was lying on one of the couches.

Kitsune: "Sure thing!"

Naruto: "And if everything's in one piece, I'll make your favorite dinner." The little fox jumped for joy as the couple left.

- - - - -(Back with the parolee^^)- - - - -

Lee: "Sakura-chan, you're looking as beautiful as ever today." Sasuke was surprised to hear him speak as though he had never met his sensei, Guy. What shocked him even more was Sakura walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. Sakuya had to pull on his hair to keep from sliding off his shoulders.

Sasuke: "Ow! That hurt Sakuya-chan."

Sakuya: "I'm sorry daddy, but I nearly fell off when you let go."

Lee had then noticed who was accompanying his girlfriend. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the village traitor. Sakura had told him that they had to cancel their dates for a while, because she had to escort a parolee and his daughter around. When he had asked if she knew the person she told him that she wasn't given any names.

Lee: "So this is the parolee you were talking about on the phone." She nodded she saw a worried look on his face. She knew that she meant the world to him. He would go to any lengths to keep her happy, which unfortunately ended up with him making a complete embarrassment of himself sometimes. That was what attracted her the most, his willingness to do anything for her, no matter the consequence.

Sakura: "Don't worry Lee, with all the training I got from Tsunade-sensei and training with you, I'm more than ready to take him on in a moments notice." She knew that it wouldn't really keep him from glaring at Sasuke, but at least it calmed him down some.

Lee: "Alright, but I'd feel better if I tagged along. Just in case." He gave a small wink at her, which caused her to blush. He knew just how to convince her as she nodded. "So just what have you been up to these past few years Uchiha. It seems you've been busy trying to revive your clan." He looked at Sakuya who was riding horsy on his shoulders.

Sasuke: "You leave her out of this," he glared at Lee.

- - - -(Down the road)- - - -

Ino and Shikamaru were looking for Chouji and their sensei, Asuma. Both of them knew where Chouji would be; at an all you can eat buffet stuffing his face. While Asuma was probably with Kurenai, doing who know what. But the team knew that the two of them had been seeing each other for quite some time. Shikamaru, however, wanted to stop searching for the two, since he already had a pretty good idea of where to find them. That was when Ino spotted something that took her by surprise.

Ino: "No way,"

Shikamaru: "Huh? What is it now?" he looked up towards the direction she was facing. His eyes widened in amazement at what he saw. He wasn't the only one, Ino's mouth had dropped to the floor. It was Naruto and Hinata holding hands. The couple had seen them.

Naruto: "Hey Shikamaru," he got no response. "Hellooo, anybody home?" he waved his hand in front of his face to try to snap him out of whatever had overcome him. Ino was the first one to recover. She instantly turned to Hinata.

Ino: "Oh my god Hinata! How long have you two been dating?' she was hungry for some gossip. She was expecting Hinata to respond, but to her surprise, it was Naruto that did.

Naruto: "I think it's been a few hours," he turned to his love, "right Hinata?"

Hinata: "I think so, although." She put a face that made it look like she was in deep thought, "I wouldn't really say that we've been together. Especially with everything that happened this morning." Ino was surprised to hear the girl speak without a single stutter in her voice.

Chouji: "What happened this morning?" he had just come out of the restaurant from where he was eating.

Shikamaru: "I told you he was in there Ino," he turned to look at the girl, "looks like I win the be. Now cough up."

Ino: "Fine," she reached into her wallet and handed him 100 ryo and turned back to Hinata, "So what happened this morning?"

They told the three what had happened after Hinata left her apartment. They even told them about the Akatsuki attack, but they didn't tell them about Shichubi. Everyone knew they were after the nine-tailed fox that was sealed in Naruto, but still saw him as the same old goofball. They left out other parts too, like the fact that the two of them were living together.

Ino: "So you're telling us that Sasuke's back, and he has A THREE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?!" she was completely shocked, "I don't believe it, I mean, wouldn't he be like, seventeen years old?"

Hinata: "I didn't believe it at first either, but he definitely has a daughter now."

Chouji: "Uh, Ino,"

Ino: "What?" he turned to look at the man who was pointing down the road. She turned and saw Sakura with Lee walking with none other than an older looking Sasuke Uchiha with a little girl riding his shoulders. "I don't believe it."

Shikamaru: "Is that really him?" he was at a loss for words as he watched the Uchiha holding a small girl on his shoulders. Chouji had dropped the bag of chips that he had begun eating and just stood with his mouth hanging open.

Naruto: "There's only one way to find out Shikamaru?" he had an evil fox grin on his face as he came up with a plan. "HEY! SASUKE!"

Sasuke turned to see who had called him, and he saw Naruto calling him over. Sakura and Lee had also heard him and followed the Uchiha. It was just by luck that Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had heard Naruto as well. They came over to see how the two were doing after they heard from their sensei of what had occurred at their apartments. When Sasuke arrived, everyone went silent, that is, everyone except Akamaru, who was wagging his tail like crazy from the attention his ears were receiving from Sakuya.

Kiba: "Uh, who the brat?" he asked just to break the silence that was driving him crazy.

Sasuke: "That would be my daughter, Sakuya." He said it as though it didn't really matter, but for everyone who didn't already know or who still had trouble believing it just stood there wide eyed.

Everyone (Except Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Sasuke): "WHAT?!" Akamaru jumped up in surprise from everyone's sudden scream, and sent Sakuya falling on her butt. The girl immediately began to cry. Sasuke merely walked up to her and picked her up to try to calm her down.

Sasuke: "There, there, he didn't mean to scare you." He began humming to calm her down. After a little while, she was fast asleep in his arms.

Ino: "So she really is your daughter after all." She was looking at the small girl who was sleeping soundly in Sasuke's arms. "Can you tell us who the mother is?"

Sasuke: "I think it's time to take her home," he turned to leave, as though to avoid the question.

Sakura: "Hey wait up! Don't forget that you can't go anywhere without an escort!" She ran after him with Lee following close behind. "Sorry guys, see ya later."

Shikamaru: "Well, looks like the revival of the Uchiha clan has already begun."

Ino: "That reminds me," she turned to look at Hinata and Naruto, "If both of your apartments were damaged and had to be quarantined, where are you guys staying?" Everyone that was still present turn to look at the two.

Naruto: "Well, Oba-chan was looking for apartments," he was nervously scratching the back of his head, "and she was only able to find one."

Kiba: "Okay, so that clears up where Hinata is living, but what about you Naruto?" at this, Naruto had a huge sweat drop appear on his head.

Hinata: "Well, since the two of us are a couple now, we decided to live together. This way we could pay less for rent and be close to each other."

Kiba: "WHAT?!" this had obviously disturbed him greatly.

- - - - -(Elsewhere)- - - - -

Pain: "Lady Chihiro!" he was in a slight panic.

Chihiro: _**"What's wrong?"**_

Pain: "It appears that 'they' have begun to move. Should I gather my squads to intercept?"

Chihiro:_** "How long do we have before they arrive?"**_

Sara: "We have about four days."

Chihiro:_** "Howl, send a message to Fox and inform him of what 's going on, and tell him we need an answer in two days."**_

Pain: "HAI!" with this he disappeared.

Chihiro: _**"Liz, you will stay here and assist me in contacting the rest of the nine,"**_

Sara: "You don't mean?"

Chihiro: _**"Yes, I think it's about time that they meet each other in person before the battle."**_

Sara: "HAI!" she immediately got into a meditation stance and began to send the message.

Chihiro:_** "I just hope that Fox and Cat have a favorable decision."**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 13: The Rest of the Ten Beasts

???: "So, I guess it's time to open it."

???: "Will I see you again?"

???: "Don't worry. I'll make sure to come back." The young man stepped into the portal and disappeared from his world.


	12. Important AN

**This isn't really a chapter but more like a quick question to my readers.**

**I've been havin trouble coming up with ideas to keep my fanfics going, so i'd like to know if you guys or girls have any ideas that might be able to help me.**

**Currently, i have Yakuza Life on hold cuz i couldn't think of any way to continue it.**

**Life as a fox, well, the ideas come and go. **

**Rhythm of Fire, not very confident with how i'm going with the next chapter.**

**Breaching the barrier.......still haven't decided whether or not it's gonna be a one-shot.**

**So please if you have any ideas that might be able to help me, please tell me.....i'm gettin desperate here......plus this is your chance to control the stories a little.**


	13. The Rest of the Ten Beasts

Life As A Fox

Chapter 13: The Rest Of The Ten Beasts

Notes: "Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**['Demon Thoughts']**_

**[Demon/Summon Speech]**

_**Combined Human Demon**_

JUTSU (description)

(_Translation)_

**Communicator **(A/N: Just for this Chapter)

Chihiro:_** "Liz, you will stay here and assist me in contacting the rest of the nine,"**_

Sara: "You don't mean?"

Chihiro: _**"Yes, I think it's about time that they meet each other in person before the battle."**_

Sara: "HAI!" she immediately got into a meditation stance and began to send the message.

Chihiro: _**"I just hope that Fox and Cat have a favorable decision."**_

Sara: "I just realized,"

Chihiro: _**"What is it?"**_

Sara: "I've never spoken to one-tail since I joined. How will I know who I'm looking for?"

Chihiro: _**"Don't worry, I'll contact him."**_

Sara: "HAI!"

Sara began to mold chakra and send out the message to the rest of the beasts. She knew that it was going to be hard to find the rest of the members. Luckily, she had already visited a few of the members only a few days with the latest updates on the current situation.

- - - - -(With Pain)- - - - -

He was making his way towards Konoha at top speed. He was hoping that Fox had received a favorable decision from the girl by know. He was still worried over the sudden movements that 'they' made. He felt that there would be bloodshed in the upcoming battle, but that was nothing that he wasn't used to. He had seen much bloodshed in his life, ever since he was four. The number of bloodsheds and slaughters he witnessed increased even more over the years. To his surprise, the amount he saw over the years decreased in numbers the day he joined the organization. But the same thoughts kept returning to his mind.

Pain: _'I can feel it,' _his eyes turned bright yellow and his pupils became slits,_ 'there will lots of bloodshed,' _whisker marks began to show on his cheeks, _'and I will __**be the one,' **_his canines and nails began to grow to become fangs and claws,_** 'to begin to bloodshed.' **_he began to run on all fours as his hair began to change into shades of black, white, and grey. Fur began to grow at different parts of his body as he continued to transform in hope that it will help boost his speed.

- - - - -(With One-Tail)- - - - -

The young man was working on paperwork in his office. He's been in this position many times, ever since he was fourteen. He's had many problems when he was young; he was coldhearted, bloodthirsty, and killed anyone who got in his way. That all changed, when he met Fox, when he was twelve. Since then he's calmed down greatly, and now many of the villagers don't see a monster anymore, but a leader and guardian of their village.

He's even grown more and more popular with the youth of the village, even more surprising for his siblings, was the fact that he was dating a young Anbu Captain named, Matsuri. The two of them had been together for years. Especially after he was revived by one of the village's wisest puppeteers and advisor to the Kazekage. It was quite recently that he regained his lifelong companion, and biggest headache, the spirit of the One-Tailed Raccoon.

It was thanks to Fox that he was able to regain an old ally to sand. This, however, came at a price for the Raccoon, since he didn't have a proper body; he had to be resealed into the young man. The young man knew that he was the only one who could properly control the demon's powers, and he accepted it for the good of the village. He was a little worried that he would no longer have a peaceful night's sleep, but the new seal allowed him to sleep peacefully, that and the fact that Lady Chihiro had threatened the oversized rat if he didn't stop his useless lunacy.

The young man was continuing his work as an Anbu stepped into his office. The Anbu wore the mask of the Raccoon. And it was properly shown that she was the only one in the village that wore the mask. It showed that she was the most skilled and strongest of the village's Anbu.

???: "Raccoon, you can take off you mask when you're here. There's no need for you to wear it."

Raccoon: "Sorry Kazekage-sama, but you had summoned me and I thought this was appropriate." She took of her mask to reveal a young woman about the same age as the young man. She had long red hair and had light skin that complemented her dark brown eyes. This was Matsuri.

???: "You're right, I did summon you here, and what I'm about to tell you is and S-class secret and must never leave this room."

To say that she was surprised at how serious he sounded got her a little worried. He had never sounded this serious with her, even with the most private of matters. She knew this was either good news or bad news. She stayed quiet to show that she understood.

???: "You remember of the organization that I secretly joined correct?" he received a nod from her, "I just received a message that the leader has decided to hold a meeting."

Matsuri: "But what's the problem, they've always held meetings, how is this any different?" she was worried about what this might lead to.

???: "You're right," he turned to face her, "but the new circumstances that have arisen need me to go to the meeting in person."

Matsuri: "But you've never had to go in person before, why the sudden change?"

???: "For one, they have found the final member. Second, we need to all meet each other in person as a sign of trust. Third, the sudden changes of our enemy's movements have forced us to have to prepare for battle." He looked up to see that she was close to breaking down right in front of him. "While I'm away, you will take care of the village as a temporary Kazekage."

Matsuri: "WHAT?!" she knew what this meant. He was going to be gone for some time. "But what will you say to the village? You know how much the village looks up to you! What are you going to tell them?"

???: "The entire village will be informed by the elders about my temporary departure. They have been instructed to follow your orders as though you were the Kazekage. They will inform the village of the situation."

Matsuri: "You know that this will cause a great deal of the village to want to follow you."

???: "Yes, I know, but that is why I want you to inform the village of the actual situation after I leave." He stood up and began to walk to her. She had tears on her eyes from the thought of him leaving her again.

Matsuri_: 'It's just like when he died all over again. I don't want to loose him again.'_ She hadn't noticed how close he was until he wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively wrapped hers around him and began crying into his shoulder. "Why? Why did you have to join them?"

???: "It was so I could protect you, with everything I've got. If I were to loose you…" He was cut off as she brought her lips to meet his. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. Their foreheads touching, they smiled at each other, both knowing what they meant to each other. "If this is what I get for leaving, then I can't wait to see what I get when I return to you." He had a mischievous grin on his face as she began to blush.

Matsuri: "Then you better make sure you get back soon." She broke the embrace to make room for him. He turned around and held up his hand as a portal began to form in front of him. "Stay safe, and make sure to play nice with the others."

???: "Don't worry, I'll comeback, but I can't promise the 'playing with others' part. You forget, that Fox is one of the others." He smirked as he stepped into the portal and disappeared as he said one last farewell to her.

- - - - -(With Two-Tail)- - - - -

A teenage girl could be seen engaged in combat with a monster. She was wielding powerful axes in each hand; they were each as big and tall as her body and weighed twenty times her own weight. She charged at the beast and did a quick cross slash and instantly left the creature in pieces on the ground. She had been fighting monsters for most of her youth with her fiancée. The two of them had been traveling together ever since their group had split up after they had defeated all of the Cruxis Angels that had threatened the survival of their world. That was quite some time ago.

She had bright pink hair that was held up in two ponytails from the topsides of her head along with bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue suit in the form of a sleeveless shirt that turned into a skirt that reached halfway down her thighs with a large brown belt around her waist, it had a small hunters knife that was worn on her right side; she wore skintight shorts that were a little shorter underneath the skirt. She had gauntlets that ran halfway to her upper arms and ended in a bell shape, they were gray in color and had silver plates on the knuckles and back of her hand for protection and fistfights. She had on a pair of light gray steel toed combat boots, along with steel soles, that ended in the same ball shape at her knees. Her out fit hadn't changed much over the years, all except that she had to get them replaced with larger sizes as she grew. She also wore a gold necklace that was given to her by her deceased sister. It had four jewels that went from a large to small as it went upward to a small one halfway up her neck.

Her fiancée was just finishing of the monster he was facing. He was fighting with a kendama; it was basically a hammer shaped weapon that had a steel ball attached to it by a string. The teenage boy was used to having to fight from a distance using magic, but created his own fighting style when he didn't have a choice. He jumped over the beast as it swung it heavy club horizontally, the boy jumped and spun over the creature using his kendama as a rope as it wrapped around it. He finished it off by sending electricity through the string and pulling. He instantly sliced the creature to pieces.

He had shoulder length silver hair with bangs the reached halfway down her chest that was accompanied by soft gray eyes eyes. His outfit consisted of a bright blue over all shorts and vest that had circular white designs on them. He wore a shoulder length black shirt with a matching knee length short underneath his outfit. He had a pair of black travelers boots that were covered by a blue cloth that had the same design as his over alls.

Girl: "Wow, I've never seen you do that move before." She walked up to him from behind and hugged him. "So what do you call it?"

Boy: "Ehehe, to tell you the truth, that move was all on spur of the moment." He was nervous for two reasons; 1) he had created a technique in a way that he himself would of considered reckless and stupid, and 2) her chest was rubbing up against his back. "Uh, I think you might want to get off, that is, unless you want to repeat last night."

Girl: "And just what's wrong with that?" she had just noticed the position she had unknowingly put him in and just went along with the situation so she took a tone that had always worked to get what she wanted from him, "I know that we both enjoyed ourselves. So why not do it again?" she was about the begin kissing the side of his neck before she hesitated as she received a mental message from the organization.

Boy: "Something wrong?" her reaction didn't go unnoticed, he knew what it was. The look she got on her face meant it had something to do with the organization she had joined a couple of years ago. "I'm guessing that you just got a message from 'her', huh?" he received a nod from her. "*sigh* And here I was hoping to have some more fun tonight."

Girl: "I was hoping too," she got off of him and gave him a gentle kiss, "the thing is that this time I have to go in person," she had a saddened tone in her voice, "and I don't know how long it'll be before I come back."

Boy: "Don't worry too much about it."

Girl: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?!" she was in completely shock over what he said, "IF I GO WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT'LL BE BEFORE I…" she was cut of by their lips meeting again.

Boy: "Did you already forget about my blood?" he had a smile on his face, "Even if I have to wait a thousand years for you to return, I'll be here waiting for you."

The two stayed in each other's arms as she remembered that he was a half-elf. Because of his blood, he was able to exceed the normal lifespan of both humans and elves. She was worried that she might die from old age before he did, but he knew of a spell or two to far increase her lifespan to match his. He had already performed the spell on her on the day he had proposed to her as an early wedding present. The only drawback to the spell was that the caster and the one who it is cast on would age a lot slower than average. If someone were to ask the two of them their age they'd both say that they were fifteen, but in reality, they'd be old enough to be someone's great grandparents.

Girl: "Alright, I'll make sure to come back to you." She held up her hand in front of her as he backed away and opened a portal that had black smoke coming out of it.

Boy: "In all the time that I've been traveling, it's that portal that remains the only thing that keeps freaking me out." He felt a shiver go down his spine each and every time she used it.

Girl: "I know what you mean," she turned to look at his face, "even I'm not completely used to it." She walked towards the portal, "I'll see you when I get back, Genis." She stepped into the portal and disappeared, but not before he gave her a quick answer that caused her to blush.

Genis: "And I'll be waiting for you, at our 'special' place." He had a grin on his face, which told her everything she needed to know.

- - - - -(With Three-Tail)- - - - -

???: "HYAAAAAAA!!!" the woman slashed through the next fallen soul with her sword. She had been purifying the souls of the fallen for over for hundreds of years. Her abilities were extremely high from the training she did secretly, but she always held back and hid her true strength. The woman was engaged in a fight with a large number of fallen souls.

The woman was wearing a black battle kimono with white. She had her sheathe tied on her left hip. Her sword looked like a standard sized katana with a hint of blue coloring in the blade. She had jet-black hair that reached to her waist; it was accompanied by a silver bang that went straight down her forehead between her eyes towards her cheek. Her brown eyes showed that of a veteran fighter who has seen much bloodshed before.

???: "These guys are seriously starting TO GET ON MY GOD DAMN NERVES!!!' She held her sword parallel to the ground. "FREEZE THEIR SOULS! SORYU!" her sword changed shape and know looked like a pure white blade with a hilt; her hands being covered by gloves that had steel claws for nails accompanied it. "NOW! FREEZING ART: SUB-ZERO ZONE!" All of the area fifty feet around her suddenly dropped in temperature dramatically, all of the souls stood frozen in place, unable to move. She disappeared into thin air and all of the souls vanished as their heads were split in half.

She had the power and skill to easily surpass any of her superiors in battle, but decided not to in order to avoid any and all suspicion of how she had gotten so powerful. She knew that if the captains ever found out about the true spirit she shared with her Zanpaku-to, she didn't even want to think of the thought of what they'd do to her. She knew though, that she had accepted it and would face the consequences when they arrive. She was about to return home to the Soul Society when she received a mental message, just as she received a message on her radio.

???: **Squad Member 13-9, report in **the voice that came from the communicator earpiece that was in the woman's ear. It waited for a response, but received nothing but static as she smashed her communicator. The woman turned and opened a portal that was covered in shadow. She stepped in and disappeared.

- - - - -(With Four-Tail)- - - - -

It was a bright and sunny day in the middle of Tokyo, Japan in the 17th year of Meiji. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which brought calmness to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu dojo. It had been very rare, at one point, for there to be any kind of peace in the place. The dojo was currently at the pinnacle of its success. Over the years, it gained a new master thanks to the training of the previous master. It was thanks to her guidance, that the current master of the dojo was expertly skilled in the art Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu.

The previous master was named Kaoru Kamiya, and was known as 'The Kenjutsu Princess' of Tokyo, Japan. She was an expert when it came to Kenjutsu. She had grown over the years into a very skilled swordsman, wife, mother, and surprisingly to everyone that knew her, as very skilled cook. She had long black hair that had a tiny shade of blue; her eyes matched her hair color. She had trained with her father, who was the founder of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, ever since she could walk. She had been married to a rurouni named Kenshin Himura, shortly after she turned eighteen.

The woman's husband was currently napping under a tree in the courtyard with their son Kenji. They both had long red hair and were wearing matching kimonos with a red tops and white bottoms. Both of them were exact copies of each other if they were the same size. They weren't the only ones in the courtyard. The current master of the dojo was training around two-dozen of the students that currently attended the dojo.

The man wore a kimono that matched Kenshin's, but with a different color scheme; his top was dark blue with the kanji for the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu dojo on the back, this was accompanied by a very light brown kimono pants; his hair was black and was never styled, giving him the untamed look. The man had been training in the dojo ever since he was ten, which had been seven years ago. At first he was nothing but an arrogant punk and a pickpocket. That all changed when the red haired rurouni had saved him from getting killed by a gang that he wanted to no longer work for. After that he had begun to train in the dojo to become strong enough to fight for himself, he even secretly trained himself in the rurouni's Kenjutsu style from memory. This gave him speed and strength. He was tough, strict, but fair and very carefree. He had earned the respect of all those that had looked down on him because of his attitude.

Dojo Master: "Alright! That's enough for today! You're all dismissed for today!"

Students: "HAI SENSEI!!" The students begun to leave after their training, it had been very slow to regain student, but thanks to everyone that lived at the dojo, people began to arrive. All of the students had looked up to their sensei, mainly because most of them were still kids, but mainly because of how skilled he was.

At first, many of the new students, that were older than the dojo master, were completely against the idea of being trained by someone who was younger than them. They wanted the previous master to train them. But she was no longer willing to take any more students after she had trained the current master. Of course, like the inexperienced idiots they were, they challenged him and were taken out in mere moments. To say that they learned their lesson of not underestimating people that was younger than themselves, was obvious. Even Kenji was stronger than them, and he was only five years old.

He had always trained hard, even after he had managed to take his new title. He was slightly surprised at just how many people began to challenge him to test their strength, especially after the gang he was a part of when he was a kid paid him a visit. Although, this time they no longer had any power over him as he beat the entire gang senseless after the threatened his girlfriend, Tsubame. It was after that she had begun to train along with his students.

After the last of the students left the master made his way to his room to change from his training gear. He knew that he was being followed; yet he acted as though he didn't know because he already knew who it was. As he entered his room he quickly hid as his door closed. Then she came in and he pounced.

Girl: "EEEEK!" she was on the ground with him on top before she could react.

Dojo Master: "You really have to work on you stealth if you want to sneak up on me without me noticing, Tsubame-chan." He smirked as she began to pout over the fact that she was caught before she could make her move on him.

Tsubame looked up to him with a smile and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss. They broke the kiss for some air after some time. This was as far as they always got in their games. They were both happy with just being in each other's presence. This was what they agreed on when they had begun dating no lovemaking until after marriage. They just lay there gazing at each other's eyes, not wanting to end the moment that they were sharing. That was when she noticed the sudden change in his eyes.

Tsubame: "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she was worried that she had done something wrong. Even more as he got up and sat down with a very serious look on his face.

Dojo Master: "I didn't want to say anything before, but it was nearly impossible for me to sense your aura as you followed me." He grinned as he noticed the amazed look on her face. "And it is because of this that I wanted to ask you of a favor."

Tsubame: "And just what would that favor be?" she took a serious tone of her own.

Dojo Master: "Currently, you're skill in the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu puts you third only to myself and Kaoru. And it is because of this that I must ask you to be the temporary master of this dojo."

Tsubame: "WHAT?! But what will the students think if they found out they were going to begin training under a girl, you saw how most of them acted when they saw you!"

Dojo Master: "Kaoru and Kenshin have agreed to help you any way they could. And as you already know, Kaoru was the master of the dojo before me, so she could continue your training while I'm gone."

Tsubame: "But why are you leaving and where are you going?!"

The man just stayed quiet. He was in deep thought, trying to figure out how to tell her. He didn't want her to be mortified with the thought that he was going to be gone for a while. This was the only thing he was afraid of. Of course, all of his thought flew out the window when a black portal appeared out of nowhere right behind him. Then someone in a long dark green cloak with yellow flames on the bottom came out of the portal.

Tsubame was scared out of her mind as she saw what had happened. One second the two of them were completely alone in the room, and out of nowhere some strange black round thing appears and then someone in a very strange looking cloak came out of it.

Cloak: "Tata kiserui" _(What's taking you so long?)_

Dojo Master: "Condero, gosentoreu hinonduru shinkitara" _(Just wait. I'm still trying to explain what's going on to her) _He got up and pulled Tsubame in for an embrace. "I'll explain everything when I come back. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back." He gave her a quick kiss as he walked to the cloaked person.

Tsubame: "Will I ever see you again?" She had tears in her eyes, but she knew that he had to leave. He never did things unless he was sure that it would help protect those he cares about. But she still wanted to know.

Dojo Master: "Don't worry, I'll make sure to come back to you." He stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

- - - - -(With Five-Tail)- - - - -

If you were to find the holder of the Five-Tailed Demon, you'd have to look no farther than the Land of the Dead. There, you would find a young man in a white porcelain mask with a red design on it. He wore a battle kimono that consisted of a brown striped long sleeve shirt and matching pants; this was accompanied by a blue jacket that he wore as a vest. Even though he was dead, he continued to train vigorously to assist the few people he cared about in the living. Even more after he was reunited with his birth mother and adoptive father.

His body had grown to that of a man who had trained for all his life. The only drawback to his looks was when he removed his mask. Whenever he walked around without his mask he was often mistaken for a young woman, especially due to his long hair. Which freaked out a lot of guys that had started to flirt with him, although a few didn't care. Other than that, his afterlife had been a very happy and uneventful one until he discovered of the spirit that he shared with a tailed beast. He wasn't really freaked out or anything, just surprised that he had someone to watch over him all his life. It was soon after that, that he joined the organization.

His life had been so full of danger that he was happy to have some peace, but was still a little edgy. Mainly because he wasn't really able to test his skills against anyone other than his adoptive father, and even that was beginning to get very dull for him. That was until he received a mental message.

Instinctively, he got up from having dinner with his family and went outside. The two of his parents went after him to see what was wrong.

Mother: "What's wrong dear?" she received no answer from him.

Adoptive father: "I'm guessing that this has to do with that group you joined, am I correct?"

Boy: "Am I really that easy to read?" he had a small grin on his face.

Adoptive Father: "I trained you for more that ten years, of course I can read you easily."

Mother: "So that means that you're leaving?" there was a tone of sadness in her voice after realizing that her only son was leaving her side again.

Boy: "Don't worry mother, I'll make sure to come back alive."

Adoptive Father: "…wait…how can you come back to us alive if you're already dead?"

There was a sweat drop on the boy and his mother as they both remembered that they were all already dead. If anyone was to fall over laughing, it was all of them, as they both realized that it was true. After recomposing himself, the young man took held his palm open in front of him and opened the portal he would use.

Boy: "Don't worry, I'll make sure to come in one piece, mother, Zabuza-sama." With this that boy disappeared into the darkness.

- - - - -(With Lady Chihiro)- - - - -

Chihiro: _**"That should do it. Now all we need is to wait for Fox and Cat's decision."**_

Sara: "Do you think that they'll agree?"

Chihiro: _**"I hope that, for the sake of the future, that they do."**_

Just as she finished the first of the members began to arrive, each one wearing a cloak depicting a design in the form of their beast. One by one, they arrived. They were shortly followed by a large army that appeared behind each one of them, all of the wearing back cloaks with a number on the chest and back. This signified who their leader was. Even though Seven-, Eight-, and Nine-Tail were not present, their followers still arrived. Each group held members that varied in age, size, gender, and species.

As the last of them arrived, Lady Chihiro rose to her feet as she gained the attention of the hundreds of members of the organization.

Chihiro:_** "IT IS TIME FOR ALL OF US TO PREPARE! OUR 'ENEMY' HAS BEGUN TO MAKE THEIR MOVE! SO IT IS TIME TO PREPARE FOR OUR OWM MOVE!!"**_ She received yells of approval from the entire army. All of them ready to fight a threat that could destroy all of their worlds.

- - - - -(With Pain)- - - - -

The young man stood a top a tree overlooking Konoha. He had changed back to his human form right after he had arrived. His eyes, however, still held the same form they had in his demon form.

Pain: "It's time for your answer, Naruto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 14: Sasuke's Past Love

Sasuke: "We have to go, it appears we have company."

???: "Is it the Hunters?"


	14. Sasuke's Past Love

Life As A Fox

Chapter 14: Sasuke's Past Love

Notes: "Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**['Demon Thoughts']**_

**[Demon/Summon Speech]**

JUTSU (description)

_**Combined Human Demon**_

_(Translation)_

There he stood,in the very middle of the Uchiha Conpound. It had been years since the last time he was in the place that was once his home. The very place that had once brought him so much happiness in his life now nothing but a bunch of deserted buildings. As he looked around at the compound, he smiled at the fond memories he had of his family. His aunt and uncle outside of their home of their home waving at him to have a nice day, his younger cousins runing aroud playing ninja with fake shuriken, and his mother; her smile, her caring heart; these were the very things that brought him happiness. All of his good memories of his time with his family. These were the things that brought a smile to his face; but then, there was the memory of the massacre.

He began to tense up as the memories of the dead bodies of his family layed on the ground. The terrible feeling in his heart he felt when he first saw them, it began to bring tears to his eyes. Then there was his worst memory, his older brother standing over the dead bodies of his parents.

It brought tears to his eyses, the day his entire family was slaughtered. He could never forget as his brother looked at him with no regret in eyes after what he did. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes as the memories of that night replayed in his head.

His onlookers couldn't believe their eyes; Sakura and Lee was speechless over what they saw, Sasuke Ushiha, the man that was the most revenge hungry shinoi in Konoha was crying; Sakuya on the other hand reached p to her father's hand to hold it.

Sakuya: "Daddy, are you okay?" she was very worried on what had caused her father to start crying. She remembered the last last he cried. It had been the day that her mother was killed by the 'Snake Man-Lady's Boyfriend'. That was the day that everything had changed.

- - -Flashback (a few months ago)- - -

It started off as a quiet peaceful day in the cabin they were staing in, Sakuya was just getting up out of her parents bed. She had another nightmare the night before, so her mother had brought her into their bed, to calm dowm, in between herself and her father. She saw that her dad was already gone and that her mom was just beginning to wake up.

Sakuya: "Mo-mo-morning mommy." she greeted her mother as she tried to supress a yawn. She felt her mom hug her as she finished her yawn.

Mother: "Good morning Sakuya-chan, so how did you sleep last night?"

Sakuya: "I didn't have anymore nightmares!" she responed with a smile on her face. Her mother smiled back as she got out of bed and tied back her long red hair, but was having a tough time. Sakuya saw and went to help her mother.

Mother: "Thanks Sakuya-chan," she said as she looked at what was left of her left arm. All that was left was the the top half of her upper arm. It was a chilling reminder on just what she had lost on her last mission. When she had gone to retrieve Sasuke.

Her thoughts were broken as someone entered the room. He was wearing the a black long sleeve shirt, matching pants and had a sword strapped to to his lower back, handle pointing towards the right. His eyes showed that he was someone that had pure determination and was unwilling to allow anyone to get in his way.

Sasuke: "Tayuya-chan, we should start moving."

Tayuya: "Is it the hunters again?" The three of them had been on the run ever since someone had killed Orochimaru. Everyone in Sound knew that Sasuke was the only one that was capable of killing their Kage, due to his hunger for power. But Sasuke and Tayuya both knew that it was someone else that had killed the man(or fanny bandit, take your pick).

Sasuke: "I'm not sure, but I'm sensing 'his' chakra coming in our direction. And it seems that he's no alone."

The three of them immediately started packing their things and were about when the side of the cabin was blown completely open. Sasuke immediately covered Sakuya and Tayuya had taken cover under the table, both of them had either a kunai or their sword drawn.

???: "Kukuku, so this is where the two of you've been hiding." The voice came from outside of the cabin.

Sasuke made his way out first and showed no emotion as his sharingan had activated, which scared Sakuya. She had never seen this side of her father before, but she was calmed down when her mother put her hand on her shoulder. As she loked up she saw that there were stange markings appearing all over her body.

Tayuya: "Stay inside the cabin. We'll make sure they don't hurt you, okay?" she had a smile on her face that calmed Sakuya down instantly as she nodded in response. She began to make her way outside with her kunai at the ready.

Kabuto: "So I guess you three are doing well, eh, Sasuke."

Sasuke: "What do you want? As far as I know, I cut all my ties with the Sound."

Kabuto: "I believe that you already know what we're here for." He took a glance towards the cabin from where Sakuya was peeking out of. "I want your darling daughter. She will make and excellent new body for Orochmaru-sama once his soul has fully recovered...and after some training."

Tayuya: "Over my dead body!" she took her place in between him and Sakuya. "Even if I only have my one arm, there's no way that I'm letting you lay a finger on her!"

Kabuto: "Kukuku, did you forget, Tayuya, that as long as you have that curse mark that Orochimaru-sama placed on you, I could use a bit of his power from his flesh that I absorbed to contol you, " he made a handsign and tried to control her, but it had no effect, "WHAT?! Why isn't it working?!"

Sasuke: *smirk* "Did you really think we would leave the village without making sure you couldn't use that trick on us."

SasuTayu: "KAI!!!" both of them were instantly covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared they were wearing different clothing. Both of them were wearing matching black cloaks, the only difference was the numbers they bore on their back and left side of their chest; Sasuke had a crimson number nine, while Tayuya wore a violet number seven.

All of the sound-nins were confused at why the had changed their clothing, but Kabuto was wide-eyed.

Kabuto: "Those cloaks, does that mean that..."

Sasuke: "Oh," he was glad to see the surprised look on her face, "I'm geussing that you've seen these cloaks before, Kabuto."

Tayuya: "So that mean that you know what Organizaion we belong to."

Kabuto: *smirk* "Yeah, 'The Guardian Beasts'."

???: "So I guess Lady Chihiro was right in sending me to come get you." Everyone turned to see the newcomer. He was wearing a pure white cloak with a depiction of raging red flames on the bottom. It was topped off by as pure white mask that was covering his nose and mouth; and the man was wearing a straw hat that had nine red jewels hanging of the rim surrounding his head. "I was just by luck that I was on a mission nearby."

Sasuke: "Fox-sama, it's good to finally meet you." He had heard from Lady Chihiro on what the man that he would be folowing wore but had yet to see his face.

Fox: "Likewise," he turned to see Tayuya and Sakuya, "I see that your family is safe and sound," he turned towards the sound-nin, "Oh, I didn't know you were going to throw a party," there was sarcasm in his voice, "and I didn't bring anything for the party. Darn."

To say that Kabuto was getting mad was and understatement...he was fumming. He knew that the 'Gaurdian Beasts' were powerful, but know one made him look like a fool. He turned to look at his men.

Kabuto: "All of you are to take him OUT!" he turned towards Sasuke and his family, "I'll deal with the rest of the garbage." *evil smirk* he felt his blood began to boil.

Fox: "I'll take care of the weaklings, you and Tayuya take care of the butt-pirate." he reached into his cloaks nd pulled out two swords that bore red handles with matching guards.

Tayuya: "Understood." She put away her kunai and brought out a flute.

Kabuto: "And just how are you going to play your flute with only one arm?" his voice was full of nohing but sarcasm, as though pointing out the obvious.

Tayuya: "That's what you think." as soon as she said this, she immediately went into her second level curse form. All of the sound-nin and Sakuya went wide-eyed as her left arm literally started to regrow itself. "Thanks to Lady Chihiro when I go level two, my arm temporarilly regrows. The only downside is that my arm dissapears when I deactivate it." *smirk* She brought her flute to her lips and began playing as Sauke charged at Kabuto.

- -(with Fox)- -

Fox was already of fighting the Sound-nin that had charged at him. Cutting each one down as the attempted to strike him down. Many of them were even struck down as they were prepairing jutsus. It was as though he could predict their movements before the could launch their attack. When one of them was finally ableto strike Fox, he simply ducked as his hat was cut in half.

As his hat fell everyone now saw that he had wild blond hair that had streaks of red. But what caught everyone off gaurd was the fact that he was wearing a blindfold, completely covering his eyes. None of the sound-nin continued attacking as they that they were being beaten by someone who couldn't even see them. Instead they were prepairing for one last group attack.

Fox: "Tch, tch, that won't work against me," he was shaking his head as eceryone saw blue orbs beginning to glow from under his blindfold, "if you want to fight using big guns, then I guess that I shouldn't hold back so much." He reached up and romoved his blindfold showing slitted deep blue eyes sorrounded by red instead of white. "KITSUGAN!!"

- -(with SasuTayu)- -

Both of them were in the middle of fighting Kabuto; Tayuya had summoned her demons so she could keep her distance, while Sasuke was fighting side-by-side with the demons. Their fighting was stopped only momentarily by Fox's activation of his blood line.

Kabuto: _'I gotta finish this quickly,'_ "SUMMONING JUTSU: THREE HEADED SNAKE!" smoke appeared under him as three snake heads shot out at Sasuke. Seeing the attack coming, he managed to do a quick substitution with a log.

Tayuya: "You take care of four-eyes, I'll take care of the snake!" She immediately sent her demons after the snake as Sasuke charged at Kabuto yet again. The demons were on the snake instantly, each one taking on one of its heads.

The fight was lasting longer than he thought, he never expected that he would have to deal wih so much garbage. The fight was beginning to takes it toll on both Kabuto and Sasuke. Matching sword with kunai. They were weren't giving one anoher a single chance to go for a fatal blow. Sasuke suddenly swung his sword down vertically, but kabuto saw it coming and counter. This left Sasuke wide open for an attack.

With kunai in hand he thrust forward.

- -(with Tayuya)- -

Tayuya had just finished off the snake and saw the attack that was about to hit Sasuke. She ran forward, knowing that her summons were nowhere near fast enough to reach him.

- -(with Sasuke)- -

Sasuke:_ 'I guess this is it,' _he closed his eyes expecting to feel searing pain hit him in his chest. But instead he felt blood splash on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Tayuya standing in front of him with a kunai coming out her back. She then grabbed onto Kabuto's arm to keep him from moving and turned her head to look at Sasuke. She as coughing up blood as her curse form started to recede.

Tayuya: "Hurry up...*cough*...and kill him...*cough*...make sure he...*cough*...never comes after our daughter...*cough*... ever again!" Hearing her, Sasuke immediately charged around her and in one swift movement, Kabuto's head fell right off his shoulders. Sasuke quickly pulled out Kabuto's arm and held on to his love in his arms.

- - -(End flashback)(A.N. i really dont want to say how that ended)- - -

Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tugging at his cloak. He looked down and saw Sakuya on the verge of tears from how worried she was after her father wouldn't react.

Sakuya: "Daddy *sob* are you okay?" *sob*

Sasuke: "Yea," he kneeled down and held her in his arms, "your daddy's okay." he held her close as silent tears fell down from his eyes._ 'I'm just sad that you won't ever be able to meet the rest of our family.'_

- -(at Naruto's and Hinata's Apartment)- -

When Naruto and Hinata finally returned to their apartment, they dropped their bags and stood in shock at the scene before them; it seemed as though a tornado had blown straight through the place. There was food scattered throughout the place, the couches were torn apart, the window was broken, the t.v. was smashed, and there was foul language spray painted throughout the wall. The worst part though, was Kitsune hanging off his tail from the cailing fan and was covered in his own blood.

NaruHina: "KITSUNE!!" the two of them quicky rushed over and cut him down. And saw that he was still alive but barely breathing.

Hinata: "Naruto! Get me the bandages quickly!"

- -(Later)- -

Hinata was sitting to a small basket that held a sleeping Kitsune. He was covered in badages; his forelegs were broken in two places, his rear left leg was broken, he had a couple of broken ribs, a cracked muzzle, and had stab wounds throughout his body. Both teens were having an extremely hard time not going out on a rampage and just punishing the ones reponsible for his injuries. It also wasn't helping that their inner demons were already on a rampage in their cages. It was even harder to keep in control when they found a note addressed to the so called 'Fox Brat' to get out of the village.

Kyuubi:** [KIT! I WANT YOU TO KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!]**

Shichubi: **[THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO MY KIT!]**

Naruto: "How is he?" he was was walking over to Hinata with some tea for her. He had to do something to calm himself down, and it just his luck that not all of the cups had been broken by the villagers that were still blind.

Hinata: "He's going to be okay, but it'd be better if he stayed in bad for at least two weeks," she was happy that Naruto had convinced her to take lessons from Tsunade, before he left for his training. "Whoever did this to him didn't expect him to survive from all the injuries they gave him. *sob*" her tears had begun to run freely.

As though by instinct, Naruto pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry with no end in sight. They stayed there, both of them just giving each other whatever comfort they could give each other. Next thing that either of them knew, they were pulled into their mindscape.

- -(mindscape)- -

Both teens were confused as to why they were still together within their minds. They looked around and could see where each of their minds differed; Naruto's side looked as though they were inside a sewer with a huge gate in the center that had a piece of paper with they kanji for 'seal' holding in Kyuubi, in the center it literally faded towards Hinata's mind which was a wide open field of flowers a cage in the center with the same seal the restrained Shichubi. Both demons stepped into the light and noticed the confusion of their containers.

Kyuubi:** [Kit, I think it about time that I told you something.]**

- -Preview- -

Chp 15: The New Lords

Naruto: "They'll never overlook him, so why should I stay?"


End file.
